Mass Effect: Forged in Fire
by Gerard E. Manning
Summary: Part 1 of a planned 5 part series. This will be the prologue to ME1, including life as a colonist, joining the military, becoming an N7 and the Hero of Elysium. Commander Jasper Shepard is my standard for all three games and I want to do a full length story about him before, during and after all three games. This will be a Tali-mance. Violence will be graphic. Plenty of Bro-Garrus.
1. The Illusion of Perfection

The sunlight sneaking through the slats on a worn pre-fab house tinged the eyelids of a drowsy young man a delicate orange as he turned in an attempt to find even a few more minutes rest, the tempting smell of fresh bread and cinnamon touching his nose only roused him further from slumber. Opening his eyes to a white flash that accompanies dark attuned eyes, Jasper sat up in his bed, a lone sheet falling to his waist as an arm went into the air, with a yawn to follow the stretch, ridding his muscles of the nights atrophy.

A mouth thick with saliva opened and closed a few times as Jasper blearily looked around the room, falling to the table beside his bed, showing the time at barely 5:00am Standard Earth Time. Groping for the glasses on the same table, his less than stellar eyes spotted a quick flurry of colour, a young girls dress he presumed hiding beyond the slight crack of his door. Grinning mischievously Jasper made a big song and dance about going to the bathroom via a connecting door in his room. Making many thumping noise representing large footsteps he in fact made his way over to the door, silent as a ghost he made a knock on the wall to simulate a door being shut and waiting on baited breath for the little devil who was about to create a stir.

A little girl of nine years gently pried open the door and snuck in the exaggerated fashion that small children so often do, without making a noise Jasper leapt from behind grabbing her in a bear hug and started blowing raspberries into her neck.

"Hehe haha J-Jasper ssttoopp!" she said unable to make full sentences through the slew of giggling and struggling.

"Hmm I don't know Jane" Jasper said with an evil inflection, "what does happen to little girl who sneak their way into their big brothers room while they sleep."

"NO!"

The tickling continues until she was on the floor gasping for breath, little tears forming in the side of her eyes from all the laughter and Jasper on his behind laughing at her demise.

"Your mean Jasper" Jane moaned with an adorable little pout.

"Aww you don't mean that do you?" he said with wide eyes beaming innocence."

"Mum sent me to come and get you" she ignored his eyes responding with a small pink tongue in his direction, "she said just because you turned sixteen doesn't mean you get to sleep all day like a log."

"Mhmm and that involved sneaking up on me in the bathroom?"

"I swear I wasn't"

Jasper didn't fall for it instead choosing to get up and leave the room, a little wait echoing after him. Jane catching up as he walked down the hall and latching onto his arm, nuzzling it fondly. He smiled from ear to ear for as much as they bickered his little sister was the be all and end all of his love for anyone and she worshipped her big brother like he was a god, so small mercies. As they walked into the kitchen a woman whose smile erased any small mark that age could place on her, warmed his heart, the smell of her cooking, the fresh bread he smelt earlier, the gentle hum she made as she sashayed around the little kitchen preparing food and drink for the day.

"Morning mum" Jasper inflected with yet another yawn, sitting down at the table to begin his feast.

Ever since he hit his teen years, his appetite has skyrocketed leaving his poor mother wondering if he had worms in his stomach, but no was just the appetite of healthy growing young man.

"Good morning sleepy head" Mum said innocently "dreaming too much of Mindy again eh?"

Choking on the food he had just swallowed, Jasper went beet red and the coughing fit ensued, helped nothing but the trickle of pure mirth from both his mother and his little sister. Now his reddened eyes focused on Jane but the little traitor had already looked away and began attacking her own breakfast.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper spluttered.

"Oh please" his mother snorted in a very un-lady like fashion "probably half of citadel space knows you can't keep your eyes off of her and her swaying hips."

Jasper suddenly felt a burning desire to have his shower and leave as quickly as possible, standing up and attempting to flee. However was captured in a motherly embrace and had a sloppy kissed placed on his hair.

"Don't take too long now dear!" she chuckled as he continued his escape.

Jasper dropped his damp towel to his room's floor and pulled on his underclothes and soft fabric he farmed in. Grunting as the slightly tight fit around his shoulders his reflection caught his attention. Already standing at nearly 6ft he was big for his age but probably wouldn't grow too much more, black close cropped hair set of a startling set of green eyes, his jaw was wide but more rounded than most giving him a slightly moon faced appearance and a slight shadow of facial hair covering his jaw and cheeks made him swell in pride. The men of Mindoir were considered adults by 16 and he had his first drink only 2 months ago at his party, where to no one's knowledge he and Mindy had snuck off and snogged until daybreak. She had told him his rough stubble made him look heroic she he stubbornly refused his mother's snippy comments at how he should be clean shaven. Jaspers shoulders, wide from years of farming framed his impressive upper body, rippling arm muscles and abdominal muscles surrounded only by the barest tinges of baby fat. Shaking his pride away with a quick smile he pulled on his shirt and boots then with a quick kiss for his mother and a pat on the head for Jane he exited his home into a bright new day.

It had only been 45 minutes since he awoke but the colony was already bustling with business, markets getting ready for traders, small businesses opening for the day and the local bakery with the smell making his mouth water. Only getting half way across the main 'road' he was stopped by someone covering his eyes from behind and a gentle warmth across his back, his mouth going from watery to dry in an instant.

"Guess who" a sultry tone asked.

"Asari dancer?" Jasper mocked

"No you pig it's me!" a young woman said indignantly letting og os his eyes and swinging around to the front.

Barely reaching his shoulder was Mindy, the colony beauty only a year younger than himself but for all his eyes she was grown up in all the right places. Today she wore a clinging summer dress the only just reached her knees, showing off her silky white legs, her eyes burned into his with unbridled passion.

She hooked one finger in his belt loop and dragged his the half step until he pressed against her, Mindy then stood on tiptoe and whispered something very naughty in his ear, the soft feel of warmth breath against his cheek and then giggled and skipped away, making sure her hips swayed to garner only his attention. Jasper's face flaming red enough to draw in passing spacecraft he beat a hasty retreat to the transport hub before his hormones overrode common sense.

Jonesy and Allan or 'the old boys' as Jasper referred to them were the transported who programmed the gliders to take people out to their various positions, today Jasper was working one of the outer fields as he had the responsibility of running it single handed since his adult hood two months prior. A large commitment he had filled gladly he would be getting almost the entire crop ready for harvest.

"Heya fellas!"

"Eh Jas' me lad!" Jonesy shouted quickly followed suit by Allan.

Giving a wave as he hopped aboard his transport he flew out to his station and got to work. It was hot, heavy but the more his worked the more satisfied he was, Jasper loved to work. He earned a good some of pay for it and it kept him fit. As he fiddled with the hydroponics replacing a damaged spigot his mind wandered as it did strangely enough to old home videos filmed on omnitools. Jasper remembered his favourite one fondly…

 _Jane walking around in her nappies, stringing her little sentences together as Jasper the ever vigilant big brother stood a mere step behind her eyes wide for any change and a hand either side._

" _You looking after her Jasper?" his father asked._

" _Of course dad, I'm her big brother" Jasper said with a smile from ear to ear, eyes still never leaving Jane._

" _She'll never be alone and I'll always look after her I promise."_

 _His mother and father laughing, Jane giggling at a butterfly landing on her nose and Jasper grinning like a madman. Everything perfect._

The sun began lowering in the distance, Jasper wiping for dirt and sweat from his forehead with a damp towel, he set everything for auto minding overnight and headed back to his glider. His lunch seeming long ago, Jasper wondered what would be for dinner as he fired up the machine and set of for home.

Coughing out dirt Jasper rolled over and stared at the now dark night sky, his head banging like a drum and his sides hurting like he been hit by a thresher maw. His nose felt wet and sticky and he fumbled around for his glasses, finding them half an arm's length away, cracked but usable. After sitting up, with much groaning and getting used to the kaleidoscope vision his glasses now provided he looked around and saw Jonesy lying done too.

"Hey Jonesy get up" Jasper muttered rolling him over "Where is…"

Instantly vomiting over what was left of Jonesy's caved in face, curled into a permanent scream of terror, he retched and retched trying to control his stomach, tears flowed down his face, not able to look at Jonesy, his dead body.

"What's happening, is this real?" Jasper whimpered, wiping away the bile around his mouth.

"Better believe it human whelp."

That was all he heard as the rifle butt connected with his half turned face, cracking his jaw like tinder and sending back into oblivion.

The screaming is what woke him up, screams of pure terror and anguish, fear and loathing flew around him. Jasper tried to move his mouth but it was swelled shut, the pain of it being broken now more than a distant memory and more a current agony. The pain in his head now localised to the side, Jasper forced his eyes to open and what he saw burned, seared and dug its way into his mind and wouldn't leave until his death.

Chaos, pain, murder, death the sight and stench was overwhelming as Jasper his eyes forced open wide took in his home, a peaceful home now a battlefield for the dead and dying. His friends either bodies stomped into the ground or locked into cages like the one he found himself in, grimy bars coated in gore and entrails. He tried to move but all that happened was the throbbing in his head turned into a shock which arced his body, ripping open his broken jaw Jasper scream served only to draw attention to him and the captor's mirth.

"Look Gnash the whelp survived" a gruff voice filled with malice said off to his left.

Jasper focused on the voice and what colour was left in his face left as four eyes set in heavily wrinkled face stared back with an evil smile revealing pointed teeth caked with black. Batarians, the word vaulted through his mind, slavers that operated in the traverse, attacking colonies where they could and taking prisoners. The orange glow of fire, the smoke only served to fuel Jaspers fear, the devil was in these men, Jasper never believed in gods but if he had these men were the devil.

"Aww look he's going to cry" the one called Gnash whimpered mockingly "give him a zap."

Jasper body was once again wracked but indescribable pain as he arched his body and flung it all over, the hand restraints on the top of the cage serving only to keep him from falling over.

"Haha music to my ears, but hey be glad, you've got front row seats to the fun!" the as yet unnamed Batarian crowed.

Jasper's eyes widened in horror as Mindy was dragged forward by two others, she had been stripped, beaten and had blood dripping from her mouth and nose, the purple and black bruising along her ribs, like water colour in water, stained her beautiful skin, a sin of nature. She didn't scream, she didn't reach out even with everything they did to her, her innocence taken away from all of her, her body just waiting to catch up to the death in her eyes, transfixed on him, staring into him, boring into his soul, burning him with questions.

Every time Jasper tried to close his eyes, he was whipped and if he cried out, whipped again. Mindy lasted for hours before one Batarian got bored and shot her through the eye. The back of her skull exploded and her brains coated the dirt beneath them while Jasper ignoring his whipping kept trying to break free, his voice now so hoarse no sound came out.

Sunset and sunrise had no meaning anymore, just the beatings. One after another the Batarians would get bored cataloguing their new slaves and beat him, whips, grazing gunshots, nail tipped shoes, eventually Jasper just shut off the pain. Life had no meaning and the only thoughts that entertained him were wondering is his eyes felt as dead as his soul, as he looked into each and every Batarian that came to him looking for a laugh, skin black from dirt and blood, Jasper resigned himself. Death would be a blessing.

Jasper thought he knew pain, thought he understood it, and came to terms with it, until Gnash came out one day holding his little sister by the hair.

"Jane" his voice gravelly and harsh.

Her screams resonated and awoke him from the sleep he called life, a reason to feel the pain and his nerves burned with fire, a reason to keep pushing despite it all. His brain rang every alarm bell a brain can as he began shouting with every fibre.

"Jane!" he yelled, "Jane!"

"Jasper" she yelled squirming free of Gnash, "Jasper where's mummy, where's daddy, I hid like a good girl, what's happening?"

Her screams mixed with his as Gnash dragged her away from the bars, Jasper yelled and rattled his cage, bringing his arms down trying to break the restraints cutting deeper and deeper into his wrists, the shocks so hard he soiled himself but he refused to stop.

"JANE!"

"JASPER!"

Jasper's cage was opened and he was thrown onto the ground, the straps ripped out of the gashes they made in his wrists, Jane was on the ground just meters away, he crawled and dragged himself through the dirt until he could hold Jane. Her sobs wracked through him and shushed and whispered lies in her ears.

"Everything's going to be okay, big brothers here."

"Aww that's sweet, gonna be even sweeter when I skullfuck the kid" Gnash laughed along with all of his fellows.

"Jasper please take me away, make everything okay" Jane cried looking at him with those sweet blue eyes, "you can make it alright again can't you?"

"Yeah Jane, I can make it all okay" Jasper sobbed pulling her in close.

"We'll raise her right then sell her sagging asshole to some rich pimp on Ilium" Gnash ignoring the two in the dirt now, bragging to his crew.

"I love you Jane, I love you so much" Jasper cried into her hair, "I swear no one will ever touch you."

He pulled her off him and looked once into her eyes bloodshot and crying, her future would be brutal and cruel, Jasper needed to save her.

 _"She'll never be alone and I'll always look after her I promise."_

Jasper moved his right hand toward her neck, pushing against the soft skin and pulling the back of her head jerking her into a tight embrace, a tiny gasp and her body jolted was the only sounds she made as tears flowed down jasper's cheeks onto her hair. He felt her blood on his hands as the hydroponic spike he had in his pocket for the last week went through her artery into her brain. It trickled down and his chest heaved, it kept heaving, sorrow as he clutched her hair, a wolf's howl erupting from his lungs. He heard the Batarians shout in a rage as they rushed over and yanked them apart, her lifeless body falling to the ground, Jasper looked up and saw the sun, as his chest was stood on and pushed down, the blade that went for his face, coming in slow motion, meant nothing for he felt empty. Big brother saved her.


	2. Nothing but White Rooms

White rooms, nothing but white rooms was all he could see. Just a blinding white, no shapes, no edges, even when jasper closed his eyes the same white light pierced him. From what he felt beneath the soft fabrics wrapped around his face his eyes were still there, they just didn't work. From when he woke up to the gentle hum of a starship engine, thrashing for life, to when a woman's voice told him to breath and stay calm as the hot burst of a needle was put into his arm. Men and women both telling him how brave he was, how strong when he felt anything but, too landing on the human home world for the first time and never being able to see it to then only be put into psychiatric evaluation in a country he had never heard of.

Tests upon tests, person after person, Jasper never said a word, containing his grief, never to see new sights only to be left with the horror in his mind. There was no strength to resist when he was strapped into beds or taken into the gardens he could only smell for stimulus. Eventually after months people just stopped trying to treat him, just acted like he was any other person. The wounds were only healed on the outside, inside they festered and soaked his bandages every night with tears and the room filled with only the wrenching sobs breaking from his chest.

An entire week after he took the life of his beloved sister, lying in the dirt and blood for days unable to move, slipping in and out of consciousness waiting for the end to come a passing Alliance patrol intercepted a distress signal and gone planet side with an entire platoon of battle hardened marines. They sights those men saw at the Mindoir Alpha Colony emptied their stomachs and steeled their will as the men systematically and brutally mowed down any and all resistance that hadn't already left, the final tally being at over four hundred dead civilians and nearly as many taken as slaves. The bodies left rotting in the streets concealed Jasper as one of the dead originally being passed up for dead but a marine stomping past had awakened him and caused to lunge out and attack the sound.

 _The footsteps getting closer and closer, the voices a dream like warble in Jasper's ears, like a fading memory. Lunging out at the nearest footfall his weakened muscles only managed to glance off and grab the man's ankle as he passed stopping him dead._

" _Jesus and Mary this kids still alive" an incredulous voice sounded out._

" _Medic call for a medic now, oh Jesus fuck this is sick."_

" _What the fuck Sarge, what the actual fuck?"_

" _Hey kid, kid!" the voice of Sarge cut through the fog "can you hear me?"_

" _Get the fucking medic here now!"_

 _Voice after voice called out as Jasper felt himself being rolled to the side, the sounds of disgust as his cut and beaten form drawing hisses and surprise._

" _How the hell is he alive?"_

 _Jasper fell into blackness, only being jolted out as he felt the trust of an engine lifting his off world, the noise of wind rushing by and then the silence of space._

Three months after being on Earth, he smell of a clean cut aftershave came into the room, drawing his attention through a small head movement towards the sound. From his clock telling him the time out loud if must have only been a few minutes past 9am. A low baritone was whispering the nurses and asking them to leave, the protests were minimal but a short, sharp command had them scurrying away. Pants rustled as a man sat down on the chair placed by his bed for doctors' visits and the occasional nurse to chat. Jasper thinking it was just another evaluation stopped caring and turned his head forward again, intent on being left alone.

"I'd ask how were doing son, but I'm sure that's a stupid question" a familiar voice said softly.

Jasper remembered this man, he served in the ship who had gotten the distress signal from the colony, David Anderson. Every memory welled up in him at once, the death, the torture and the soothing voice who had comforted him on the trip to Earth.

"I finally got rotated back after finishing the original mission so I came by to see you"

"Do you remember me?"

Jasper hadn't so much as responded to anyone in the months he had been in the facility but to Anderson he gave a slight nod.

"Good" Anderson smiled "can I take you for a walk?"

Another nod followed as Anderson stood up and offered a hand on his shoulder, but true to form Jasper ignored it and stood up on his own, his feet uncertainly feeling the ground for any hazards. Without any warning his arm was taken in a firm grip and almost dragged out of the room. Jasper felt sunlight on his face through the windows as the passed them in the corridor towards the elevator. A few dings later and the unlikely pair, a man in dress blues and a patient in white linen and a face bandage strolled into the open air.

"I wonder if they serve ice cream here." Anderson mused to himself not really asking anyone the question.

Jasper felt heat rise in his cheeks, he was not a child that needed ice cream to feel better and he had though this man knew better. After a brief struggle to get away Anderson said firmly "Look if you wanted some I'd shell out but you don't have to be young to enjoy ice cream."

Jasper stopped somewhat mollified and once again followed the tugs of the marine, his bare feet touching the warm ground, the soil blown onto the concrete wedging between his toes.

"Stay here I'll be back in a moment." He said lowering him gently into a bench.

Momentary panic set in, that soon faded as the marine walked away in search of the cafeteria. Alone once again in his thoughts, Jasper pondered what brought the man here. Sooner rather than later the same aftershave came back into range and a light hum expressed the certain desire that ice cream had been located.

"Here got some for you too" he said and even after he was ignored "it's rude to not take something someone got you even if you don't want it."

Internally grumbling Jasper groped forwards and touched the familiar feel of a waffle cone, the cool radiating through in and the sweet scent of vanilla. Hesitantly taking his first lick after the sounds of delight coming from the side, Jasper soon engulfed the entire treat, smearing it all over his face, desperate for more. As soon as Jasper was done he stared at where his hands should have been. She loved ice cream.

"You know even if you never talk again it doesn't take a genius to know you blame yourself."

They sat for what could have been hours, the marine humming away and making the occasional comment about flowers or the wind, relentlessly being so normal around him, not knowing what he had done, the crime that had no forgiveness, what is this man started liking him only to find out later.

"I wonder what this plant is." Anderson mused "green, fuzzy, kind of jagged, oh this smell!"

"It's mint" Jasper said without thinking, his voice dry and raspy from months of neglect.

Moments dragged on until Anderson smiled again and thanked him for the help.

"No one would ever blame you for what happened on Mindoir" he said the sudden seriousness breaking Jasper from the shock.

"They fixed things to everyone's head that shocks for disobedience and can control your actions, yours was removed without any damage I'm pleased to say."

"Whatever you think was your fault…"

"What I did was my own choice" Jasper shot back his voice getting stronger "My own volition, my own consequence."

"Well what could be worse than seeing everything you've ever loved burnt to the ground?"

Jasper couldn't stop now, his voice was broken and nothing could stop his mouth from opening now and spilling his crime.

"I watched everything, I was scared, I couldn't do anything, everyone dying" he started slowly, building faster and faster.

"I was in a cage, the hit again and again and I just stopped caring."

He told Anderson everything, every moment and every detail of what happened but when he got to his sister he started choking up.

"Then they found my baby sister" he forced through clenched teeth, hating his mouth for betraying him "they were going to do… do things to her that should never be spoken, then sell her to some scum on Illium."

"They let out of my cage, to make it hurt more when they took her away from me, she wanted me to save her, nothing big brother can't fix with a wave of his magic wand, nothing in the galaxy."

"I… I killed her" Jasper finally trailer off.

The silence around him was deafening, Anderson made no noise other than his controlled breathing.

"The last thing I saw was the light vanish from her eyes and no matter how much I scrub my hands raw all I can feel on my hands is how hot her blood was, dripping off my hand."

"Every night I wake up to her body jolting against me as she died but I saved her, no one will ever touch her" Jasper finished with finality, his breath beginning to catch and wrench out of his mouth.

The marine pulled him into his chest just as the screaming started, every drop of blood and every memory blasting through his mind, his parents dead, his first crush dead, the burn from every scar and his sisters eye's as she died in his arms. Jasper clutched Anderson's chest frantically screaming in sorrow and pain, so much pain wrecked through the young man's body and eventually with nothing more to give he passed out to sweet oblivion.

Anderson controlled his shock as the young man finally opened up about what happened to him and his mind couldn't even comprehend the pain he was in. Jasper had been forced to murder his own sister and even lost his eyes just to keep her from being raped and tortured then eventually sold as a sex slave. When the screaming started it took all David had to not simply call the doctors to sedate him, he wanted to be sick for all his years as a soldier could not prepare him for such a confession, such brutality and agony.  
He had only seen parts of what the men who first landed saw, but to have heard first hand of the only person to have lived through it and not be a slave was gut-wrenching. The boy's breathing had slowed and the tears had soaked clean through the bandages giving a tragic ending to their conversation. He hugged Jasper close whispering that the first step was always the hardest and this was his way to recovery, but the empty platitudes were just that, empty and hollow for nothing David could say would ever alleviate the pain Jasper felt. That would have to come from within and would take time.

Scooping up the now prone and sleeping Jasper, Anderson carried him to the elevator, to two dings and down the corridor, back to the room which had become an empty home filled with empty promises for an empty child. The shuttle ride home turned into a shuttle ride to the nearest bar when Anderson downed everything in sight in hopes of clearing the images now stuck in his mind. Such a waste.

 _One month later_

Anderson walked back into the facility wondering what had brought him back, was it the memory of a broken child or the message he had received from said child to speak with him. The shock on Andersons face as he was greeted with a smile from all the doctors and nurses telling him what an amazing job his last visit had, had on Jasper. He began talking again and eating regularly and even exercising outside in the sun. The turnaround was incredible and they were even thinking of releasing him in a few weeks to a regular hospital. Instead of to the room David was taken to the garden where he saw Jasper for the first time in a month, the muscles which had started to loosen were once again taught filling out the large frame of the young man and he had easily grown another inch in height, lord he was getting big and the bandages had been replaced with some stylish, circular, tinted spectacles which covered only the yes but not the horizontal scar which went from temple to temple.

"David Anderson I presume" Jasper said, his voice no longer raspy but the baritone of a grown man.

"Impressive for someone who can't see, a daytime television job for you then?" he responded with a light tone.

"Keep wearing that aftershave and the only ladies after you will be Krogan" Jasper responded laughing.

"I happen to like it, keeps me rough and ready"

"Yeah like a landmine" snorted back Jasper.

David was in the least shocked, the personality turn around by Jasper was incredible.

"Before you ask, I did some thinking after our last chat" Jasper began, lowering himself the ground gently to initiate some push ups. "To act as I have been is a disservice to the men and women who saved me, how close I hold my memories are my own, but that's what they are, memories."

"They won't control me and that's not saying I don't cry myself to sleep every night and can barely string two hours together without screaming from the nightmares but…"

Jasper paused if only momentarily before continuing.

"Those bastards don't deserve to live in my head anymore, I chose to remember my family as vibrant and joyful and I stand by what I did"

"So while in here at least I've found some measure of peace."

"Well son I'm glad to hear it" David responded after a moment, truly in awe of the mental fortitude of this amazing youth "though I'm still at a loss as to why this couldn't be done over the phone."

"Ah yes to business." Jasper concluded with his exercise and made his way slowly to the chair shuffling so as not to trip.

Anderson helped Jasper sit down noticing he didn't flinch as much when being touched and his posture was one of pride, not a survivor but a warrior. David's heart swelled in his own pride, hope filled him for this one's future.

"I want to join the Alliance and want a recommendation."

Shock did not quite cover his reaction at that point in time and his body language and shuffling led to Jasper coughing uncomfortable

"Kinda looking for some input here Sir."

"Jasper as much as I respect your choices are you sure this is the best…"

"Yes" Jasper cut him off with a note of finality that didn't leave ay room for debate.

"The hospital I'm being transferred to in a few weeks has the facilities necessary for bionic eye reconstruction." Jasper spilt not letting Anderson get a word in edgewise "I have my savings from my job plus the life settlements from both my parents, it should cover it nicely."

"You know they have a high rejection rate" he interjected.

"I'm willing to take the risk" Jasper said turning to Anderson and looking at him through the glasses until he removed them.

Anderson couldn't control the intake of breath as he followed the scar across the man's eyes, two deep gouges met the scar across either side the bridge of the nose leaving deep rents in the now colourless eyes.

"I want this sir, please help me" he pleaded "in two and a half months I turn seventeen, leaving an entire two months for recovery and testing."

"Alliance protocol says you can take on a pre-recruit and I can serve with you until I meet the requisite age for enlistment."

David didn't quite know what to say, Jasper's face was set in a grim line of determination, full well knowing what a path like this would do to the young man, but the sincerity of the words hit him like a Turian sparring match, hard, fast and unexpected. He knew that nothing would change his mind, nothing would deter him from the fate chosen and in a flash Anderson saw the hero he could one day be, strong, smart and would never leave anyone behind. A true marine.

"If that's what you want then I see no reason to stop you" Anderson finally decided "besides I kind of like you anyways."

The smile that lit Jasper's face was pure and real, but even through blinded eyes David could see the pain still in the man's heart, deep and wounding. Maybe being a soldier and helping others would be the best course.

"I'll talk to the doctors and get them to expedite the process I want your bags packed and ready to move to your new location by 0400 tomorrow, got it?"

"Yes Sir!" Jasper yelled leaping to his feet nearly falling over from the force of the salute he gave.

"Easy their boy" David laughed steadying him "being a marine is more than just saluting and taking orders, it's being the best that you can be."

"I'm ready" Jasper exclaimed through the smile on his face "I want to help others and be a Paragon of virtue!"

"Can the hero talk or I'll leave you on a street corner" Anderson joked "remember jokes don't do well in service."

"I'll be sure to prove you wrong sir." Jasper shouted over his shoulder, shuffling off to the elevator, step by step.

David Anderson watched him disappear and shook he head with a smile from ear to ear. "That boy… he'll be going places.


	3. Train Hard, Train Harder: Part 1

"Form up!" the sergeant shouted "Move it, move it, move it!"

The new recruits hastily formed into formation lines, some bumping into others, some looking around for their spot, all in all a shoddy performance.

"Now listen up ladies, I am Sergeant Snyder" he introduced as he always did, "my job is to turn you much of wet panty, milk drinkers into proper, bona fide marines."

"Sir, yes sir!" the group said as one.

"Don't call me sir or I'll have you in the dish pit faster than your mother dumped you into a trashcan after the failed abortion"

"I'm a soldier, I work for a living, no cushy top officer job for me."

"I am here to train you, the only things I want to hear is, Yes Sergeant, No Sergeant" he belligerently yelled at the top of his lungs, "Think you maggots can comprehend that!?"

"Yes Sergeant!" the platoon chorused.

"Think you have what it takes!?"

"Yes Sergeant!"

"You going to roll over like some Asari slut in the dens!?"

"No Sergeant!"

"We'll see about it then won't we!" bellowing out again, "fifty laps around base camp, move it, move it, move it!"

The platoon followed the Sergeant as he hopped into his All-Terrain and shot off leaving the men disorganised and running uncertainly, except one who shot off after the vehicle at a rhythmically fast pace.

"Last one of you pig farts to make it in runs latrine duty for a month you got it."

No sounds but the panting followed the Sergeants bellow this time around until he pulled his pistol and fired once into the air.

"I didn't hear your gorgeous voices so I'll assume you were bored at fifty laps so we'll make it a hundred!"

"Yes Sergeant!"

"Make it fast, move it, move it, move it!" he yelled again sitting into his chair as the All-Terrain left the compound, forty-nine recruits lumbering after him and one keeping a steady pace just ahead of everyone else.

After the laps, there were hundreds of jumping jacks, sit-ups, push ups, all the while the Sergeant screaming insults at the top of his lungs and anyone that fell behind did double. He did this to show that none of them were good enough as they were, except one annoying recruit who seemed to relish everything ordered and performed it as though he was already a graduate. All other 49 were on double duty after failing to keep up with the pace he set.

"You recruit, sound off" yelled Snyder

"Recruit Shepard Sergeant" came the breathy response.

"You think you're better than everyone else, still going after your finished, trying to stand out are you!?"

"No Sergeant!"

"Triple time there Shepard I want to see you sweat."

Shepard flew through his triple timed workouts as they others were just finishing their double, earning more than the cursory glance of envy.

"Well Shepard oh lordy loo, I've found recruit who can keep up, come sit with the big boys in the mess, while the babies finish cleaning the entire compound!"

The groans from the men were loud as the Sergeant screamed for formation, gesturing Shepard forward.

"No Sergeant!"

The pin drop could be heard from across the base as the young men freshly eighteen stood next to the other recruits in formation waiting to be told to disperse and clean up.

"What did you say to me recruit!?"

"No Sergeant."

Jasper stood in perfect at ease formation, legs spread, arms behind his back and eyes forward. His now 6ft 4in frame, matching the buzzed hair that he acquired after enlisting, even as a recruit looking like a true marine.

"I'd like to stay and help, Sergeant" Jasper said voice calm and controlled.

"You disobeying orders boy!" Snyder responded standing in Shepard's face "I said move it!"

"No Sergeant, a man never leaves his platoon."

"Well sweet prince of bell-air we have a patriot on our hands ladies" Sergeant yelled moving along the line of soldiers "and thanks to your buddy here, starting tomorrow its two hundred laps, dismissed!"

As the Sergeant moved away the names started coming, jerk, asshole and many other as the men moved off stiffly their muscles straining only to be worked to the bone by all the mess that needed to be cleaned. Shepard began to move in the direction until a hand on his shoulder stopped him, spun around by the one remaining recruit, a shorter man with glossy black eyes and a clover tattoo on the inside of his right ring finger.

"Now laddy why don'cha tell me' what all thet shite was aboot'" the man said with a classic Irish lilt.

"I thought it was obvious" Shepard responded intending to move away

"Then why don'cha speel' it oot for us meer mortels here?" the grip tightening.

Shepard had to force his innate reaction to remove the hand by force however he noticed the man's demeanour was not one of a threat but one of confusion.

"A platoon is only ever as strong as its weakest man" Shepard explained "if I waltz off leaving you fellows here to pick up the slack what does that say about me as a man, much less a marine."

"If you'll excuse me." Shepard said stepping from the grip and heading towards his original location of the armoury.

After standing there for a moment shouted after him "Yeh names Shepard yeh?"

"Yeah and yours?"

"It's O'Laughlin!" the final shout came as he ran off to join the others.

Shepard shook his head and double timed into a run, the armoury would need cataloguing, cleaning and a visual inspection, then if he finished he would help the others tidy the latrines and sleeping quarters. Ever since joining he hadn't quite felt that spark needed to join in the groups that formed in orientation much less the small clichés that formed even on the first day, they seemed so young and full of zeal, but Shepard, he knew the truth, this game was one of blood.

As the first night of basic came to an end, the weary recruits ate cold rations in the mess hall, more than a couple considering washing out already, the strain was just too much and it got worse when Shepard walked in. Barely a scuff on his clothes and only a thin line of sweat on his brow he looked none the worse for wear as he made his way to the rations, served a huge portion and went to an unoccupied table to eat.

"Look at that stuck up prick" said the man called Rogers "too good to eat with the rest of the class eh!?"

Much to Rogers displeasure Shepard blithely ignored him and continued to eat his food, not minding its temperature, he was used to food that wasn't A-grade.

"How you fuckhead listen to when I'm talking to you" Rogers stood up and made his way towards the Shepard before smacking into the floor unceremoniously.

"Ay sorre' didna' see yeh there boyo" remarked O'Laughlin "me foot musta' jus' slipped eway."

O'Laughlin stood up as Rogers angrily snarled, picking himself off the floor and took a wild lunge at him and with s simply side step O'Laughlin put his right arm against Rogers chest and launched a blisteringly fast left jab in the other man's solar plexus.

"Didja need some help ther' laddy?" he mocked slightly "Com' on fellas let's find us a nu tabel."

Following O'Laughlin, two men and a shorter women stood up with their trays and followed him to Shepard table, carefully stepping over the prone and groaning Rogers. Sitting down next to Shepard O'Laughlin's three buddies sat opposite him and eyeing Shepard curiously.

"Jasper Shepard" he said introducing himself to a large Latino man.

"Santos" a surprisingly light voice responded.

"Briggs" the African man sitting next to him said, taking the initiative.

"A pleasure."

"And ziss is wee Abigail!" O'Laughlin butting in the young lady's introduction.

"That's Dornez to you assface" the woman responded, clearly a French accent but her English was perfect.

"Aye yu kno' how to wound a yung' heart lassie" he retorted in mock sorrow.

Dornez proceeded to show Shepard how good her grasp on English and French were after she unleashed a violent epithet onto O'Laughlin's character and the size of his manhood, causing everyone to laugh at his misfortune.

"A motley crew if there ever was one" Shepard said wiping some tears away.

Both Briggs and Santos were big men, not quite as big as Shepard but wider and more muscular in the upper body, Santos' hair black like his own mirrored the crew cut received yesterday, while Briggs hair was curlier and even shaved stood up slightly. Dornez on the other hand was a beauty, her arms were toned and light, more an athletic build than strength, her face slim and delicate but much like a rose had thorns a mile wide.

"Ya couldna ask for betta" O'Laughlin cut in over his fake sulk.

After a while of companionable silence O'Laughlin began telling his story, he grew up here on Earth, an orphan, got mixed up in the wrong gang and nearly died, after making some life choices he joined the Alliance to escape that world and make something better for himself. Santos and Briggs both came from low income families and had been friends since childhood and wanting to provide for their loved ones joined up together in dreams of adventure. Dornez came from a long line of military officers and just joined up because she had born into it, spacer her entire life and only landed planet side for shore leave and tutoring.

"What about you Shep" Dornez asked through a mouthful of food "where are you from?"

"I grew up on a farm" Shepard said after a slight pause "worked hard every day to earn my keep."

A resounding chorus of 'ahhs' came from around the table.

"Explains the size and endurance" Briggs murmured "and Santos and I thought we'd be down pat but you ran rings around us."

"Slice of humble pie boys" Dornez snuck in cruelly.

"Bite me wonder woman, keep your eyes on the food and not these guns" Santos replied drawing out 'these' and flexing his biceps.

"Keep dreaming" she retorted with a resounding scoff.

The banter continued around the table and Shepard smiled, these men and women were good people, they would do well as he hoped he would.

"So Shep noow is it" O'Laughlin finally returning to the fray "where's this farm o' yours, bet the family didna lik' yeh' runnin' off ta' join the Alliance."

Without a word Shepard stood from the table and left via the side door, he needed air, he needed feel fresh air. The cool early morning air touched his face and the breath was sharp with a long inhale, memories clouded his vision like wildfire, the burning and screaming was in his ears ringing louder and louder. A slap with either hand to his cheeks brought an end to the rush, a trip he'd learnt with soldiers suffering hysterics, Shepard slowed his breathing, controlling it's in and outs until his heart returned to its normal pace as footsteps behind him closed.

"Shep me' mate ye alrigh'?" the now familiar Irish brogue cut through the silence "Donez and the' lad were worried the food mighta' bin makin' ye sick."

"No O'Laughlin I'm alright just…" Shepard needed to get this out the way lest it bar him from being the best he could be.

After a deep breath Shepard said simply "I grew up on Mindoir." With that he walked away to the bunks.

O'Laughlin made his back inside a fair shade paler than when he left, the expectant looks from the crew turning to concern as they stood up with Dornez in a close second.

"Hey Irish is Shep alright, does he need some help?" Santos asked concern etched on his face.

"Nothin' we could eva' help with lads" O'Laughlin said making his back to his seat dejectedly "'Fraid we maya' brung up summin' we cannae' put back."

"The lad grew up on Mindoir" he said finally after a lengthy pause.

All their faces mirrored the same horror O'Laughlin's had and then the same depression as they sunk back to their seats, leaning into their hands. They all heard about the hell some two years ago for the colony of Mindoir, Batarian slaver raid being there two weeks unchecked before Alliance stepped in.

"Shit and here we were making jokes about the shit in our lives, a fucking cake walk to that shitstorm" Briggs admonished himself.

"Hey we all went there" Dornez defended with her words "an apology isn't going to cut it."

O'Laughlin just stared at the coffee, now ice cold in front of him. He seriously liked Shepard, that determination and just something about him made people like him and flock to be at his side, hell most of the reason people were so pissed is because he was good at everything and was likeable. Then without provocation brought up a subject for old friends or doctors to handle without as much as a how'd'ya do.

"Hell of a fucking first day" O'Laughlin said raising his cup.

The resounding 'here, here' from the other three was enough to draw attention from the remaining half asleep recruits.

 _One month later_

Days turned into weeks and those week turned into a month. The training was insane, wakeup call in the middle of the night to do live fire drills, days without proper sleep and then after all that today was hand to hand combat drills. The men lined up were not the men they were a month ago, now only thirty-four remained, sixteen having washed out in the weeks prior, the formation was orderly and nothing rested out of place.

"Well ladies it seems you've learnt how to do a proper formation" Sergeant yelled impatiently "but it's still sloppy, not good enough for my grandmother let alone for a visit from some visiting officers.

Two men stood in front of the recruits in dress blues looking every inch a marine, one a dark skinned man with lines just beginning to make their way into his face and a slightly older man with a large scar on his cheek and jaw.

"Recruits attention!"

The snap of feet and the smart salute would make any marine proud as the older man was none other than Rear-Admiral Hackett a legend of the Alliance and the darker man no less impressive the first N7 graduate still with the highest ranking and veteran of the First Contact War, Staff Commander Anderson.

"At ease gentlemen" Hackett voice gravelly and commanding

"We've come to see what progress the Sergeant had made with your training" continuing after the feet had been placed apart and arms neatly behind backs.

"Commander Anderson has accompanied me to inspect the technique as I'm sure you're aware of his ability to do so.

"Sir, yes Sir!" came the resounding reply.

"Sergeant take it away" this time from Anderson.

"Alright you lazy snifflers into groups of two, move it, move it, move it!"

As everyone moved around looking for a sparring partner Shepard studied Anderson, not a glance not a word had been said. He understood of course to do so would be to show favouritism and it was clear Anderson made his way here to check his progress.

"Shepard, O'Laughlin pair up on the double" the shout came startling him.

Shepard walked across the dirt packed sparring area until he came face to face with O'Laughlin, a temporary pang on anger filled him as O'Laughlin refused to meet his eyes and he could feel the guilt rolling off, of him in waves.

O'Laughlin faced the ground as he walked up to Shepard. He, Santos, Briggs and Dornez had attempted both together and separately in the last month to try and talk to him but to no avail, Shepard would either walk away or barely string together a half-hearted excuse before going back to work. He would hold back give the win to Shepard, try to make amends for his hasty words that night.

The two faced each other finally eyes meeting and O'Laughlin was taken again by the fury boring into him, the set position of his jaw, a brow that indicated no mercy and when the sound off to begin was yelled he barely had a moment to react before Shepard rushed in.

Right, left, left followed by a punishingly powerful right uppercut, blowing through O'Laughlin's defences and connecting with his jaw, laying him flat on his back seeing stars.

"Get up" Shepard growled and when he only got a muffled groan in response "I said get up!"

O'Laughlin was dragged to his feet by his shirt only to see a vicious southpaw rocket into his eye, blacking it out and swelling it shut. Now I want to fight back he thought but the speed and brutality of which the attack took place only led to a few glanced off blows and the occasional weak counter.

Back on the ground again Shepard yelled "Get up O'Laughlin!"

"Fight back you coward"

Those words forced O'Laughlin onto his feet and began to launch an offensive with everything he had, punches, kicks, blows and every dirty tactic he knew getting one of two shots off and a devastating shoulder punch which put Shepard left arm out of commission. The following growl and strike winding O'Laughlin as he realised it was a knee and then stars again as an elbow cracked into the back of his neck. The fight was well and truly over and as O'Laughlin saw through his swelling eyes Shepard boots walk away he caught a comment which widened his eyes as much as they would allow.

"You dishonour me with your pity O'Laughlin. I didn't survive everything to be pitied by those who want to befriend me."

They had been doing everything wrong, even sending Dornez they thought a woman could apologise better but she was shot down harder than the rest of them and it all made sense. His pride refused him to be pitied, he called himself a warrior not a man, not a marine but a warrior,

Two marines roughly picked him off the ground and stood him before a raging Sergeant along with Shepard who stood at attention.

"You punks go full contact in front of visitors, officers no less, O'Laughlin using thug tactics and you Shepard, going all out on a member of your platoon disgraceful."

"Half rations for a month you boffle brained turd guzzlers and report to the dish pit, I want those dishes and floor to be so clean I could choose what to eat off, of, move it, move it, move it.

Now on his own two feet O'Laughlin walked in file beside Shepard truly shamed by his actions and he could tell by the way Shepard walked he was at a loss for his own actions.

 _12 hours later_

Hands rubbed raw by cloth and soap Shepard and O'Laughlin still hadn't said anything on another, neither knowing how to fix what had happened, both having realised they had acted like children but not clue on how to proceed. That was until O'Laughlin threw a damp dishcloth at the back of Shepard head.

"Loook a' tit ya lubberkin' dirty as a fookin' hookers nightgown" in response to the look of incredulity on Shepard's face.

"Well at least my eye isn't as black as Brigg's ballsack" a scathing retort ushered in a new round.

"Ach well I'll defer to ye' prior experience then shall I?"

"Go peel a fucking potato, remind yourself of the homeland!"

"Suck a fuckin' stick 'o' wheat ye' dung brained, farm boy!"

"Catholic sheep fucker!"

"That's Scotland ye arsehat!"

"One in the fucking same"

"Well aym sorre' aye pitited ye' alright?" O'Laughlin finally got out "I dinnae' know what else te' do and neither did no one else."

"I'm sorre' Shep…" he trailed off not knowing what else to say.

Shepard was taken aback by the sudden apology, not for everything that happened in his past but for the mistake of trying to make him feel better. He knew that every night when he jerked awake the breathing O'Laughlin, Santos and Briggs was off, they watched out for him, covered some things he missed and here Shepard was lost for words to repay their loyalty and apology, not to mention all the time Dornez gave him first aid. All he could think of…

"Give it a shake you Irish bastard" Shepard said sticking out his hand and before he knew O'Laughlin grasped it like a lifeline.

"Oh aye thank the lord if ye' dinnae do somethin' soon I was gonna' run off with me' tale between me' legs" the Irishman joked.

They laughed, actually laughed together for the first time in weeks, both apologising over and over for little things they had done.

"Are the others…?" Shepard began

"Nah, nah there all gud' jus' waitin' for ye' to come around ye' dumbass"

The laughing turned into wincing on O'Laughlin's part as his eye had gotten worse over the 12 or so hours they'd been working in the kitchen, with little protest Shepard declared them done and took O'Laughlin to the med-bay to get patched up before they hit the sack.


	4. Towards an Unknown Future

After the six most gruelling months of their lives thus far the remaining twenty-four recruits who made the cut were progressing into advanced training and after splitting into four groups of six would increase their skills in squad tactics, marksmanship, heavy weapons training, martial arts and leadership. This would serve to see if after their training they were fit to serve on any Alliance vessel and integrate well onto any team.

Jasper Shepard strode towards the Sergeants quarters, hastily making his way through the crowds of vehicles, and recruits who were flooding in on a daily basis. Shepard wondered if it had anything to do with the aptitude tests they had been taking over the last three days to get a grasp of the young soldier's skills after basic, either way the message had been at the double so Shepard double timed it. Striding into the administration offices the cool breeze hit his face, cooling the thin layer of sweat which had sprung up on the beat over here, taking a moment to refresh him reflection in a passing metal bollard a set of piercing green eyes stared back.

 _One and a half years ago_

 _Something that Jasper never though he would see again, light that had features and edges blurred into sight as he looked upon the first things he had seen since his original eyes were lost. The rejection rate had been so high Anderson had tried to talk him out of it, but Jasper went ahead with it anyway, his only chance to be a soldier. The bionic eye reconstruction had removed his old, ruined eyes and replaced them with cutting edge cybernetic orbs, the same size and colour of his original set, albeit slightly brighter, connected to the optic nerve and the information routed through several high-tech microprocessors. Everything he noted looked slightly angular and the images were far more refined, though this may have just been how things are supposed to look without glasses as it was his first time in living memory being able to see properly without them._

" _I see you're awake son" Anderson noted from a chair in the corner_

 _Jasper turned his eyes to the man for the first time seeing who the voice belonged. A heavy set face with wrinkles just setting in around the eyes, a strong jaw and a curiously alert set of eyes that looked slightly too small for his head._

" _I hope you're not staring because I'm black" Anderson joked._

" _No, no" Jasper started, "it's just strange to finally put a face to the voice."_

" _I don't think you need the aftershave to keep the ladies away Sir."_

" _Ha Ha Ha I'd say go into comedy but it seems you already are" Anderson stated looking flat out unamused, before a small smile cracked._

 _They both laughed for a long time, a start to good memories._

Shepard straightened his hair, a slight cough to clear the throat before knocking on the Sergeant door and after hearing a bark to enter, did just that.

"You wanted to see me Sergeant?"

"Yes, Shepard take a seat."

Shepard took a seat opposite the Sergeant desk taking note of the family photo and mountains of paperwork, smiling internally, he enjoyed this place, it never changed.

"Now we have the aptitude test results back and I wanted to personally congratulate you."

"Sergeant?"

"You ranked first out of every recruit on the base, not just the platoon you were assigned and in point of fact all of your merry little band scored very highly."

"My band Sergeant?" asked Shepard still in a slight shock over the results.

"Yes your little group, O'Laughlin, Dornez, Santos and Briggs, all scored very high results but you Shepard, it was damn extraordinary." Snyder said leaning back into his chair, "not only did you blow away every recruit hear you also set a new benchmark records."

Shepard not quite sure what to say out loud as the Sergeant rattled off all the records he had broken, but his mind was abuzz, filled with pride, hoping his performance would earn him Anderson's respect.

"You're definitely a solider but your skills in marksman ship and leadership are off the charts, not to mention for a regular rank and file, your unarmed combat is unmatched, so even though you wish to serve in this capacity I am personally recommending you for officer candidacy after your term aboard a ship and I tell you that does not come from me lightly."

"Thank you Sergeant" Jasper responded, straightening in his chair.

"Shepard I don't think you understand just how good you are" Snyder said leaning further back, "you're so damn humble about everything you've accomplished I'm not too sure if you're taking this seriously."

"You have made loyal friends who already look to you for orders, despite you being as raw as them and let's be honest here."

The greying Sergeant leaned forwards and looked Shepard dead in the eyes "I know you've seen war, your face bleeds it out of every pore."

"I don't know what you…"

"Cut the crap Shepard, I know your past, do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No Sergeant" Shepard replied unable to make eye contact anymore.

"I'm giving you command of your own squad for the next stage of training, O'Laughlin, Dornez, Santos, Briggs and Rogers."

"Rogers, Sergeant?" Shepard asked now looking back with a raised brow.

"Yes Shepard, Rogers, the man's as capable as any of you and yet always side lined by you five."

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"The man's a dick Sergeant" Shepard expressed flatly.

"I don't deny the man's got the charisma of a rocking chair but he's a good soldier and I'm giving him to you for your squad."

Realising the conversation ended as swiftly as it began, Shepard stood from his chair and gave a very stiff salute asking "Permission to be dismissed Sergeant?"

"Granted."

Turning abruptly to open the door the Sergeant spoke out in a much more somber tone "You need to learn some things yourself, you were born to lead men into battle, but if you realise that too late their deaths with crush you."

"Every leader sends good men to die for the cause, that's being a soldier and you know you can get yourself killed but can you live knowing you'll make others die for you?"

"No man is left behind" was Shepard closing remark as the door swung shut.

Snyder leant forwards onto his hands, sighing and running them through his hair before saying "Seriously Anderson I don't know who's more bloody stubborn."

"Probably me" said a dark skinned man stepping out of a side room.

"You think he'll make it?"

"I think he'll wipe the floor with every one of us some day, but getting past that white knight on his shoulder, that's a different story," Snyder said leaning back again.

"We'll see" Anderson replied staring off into empty space.

"Yo Shep!" shouted O'Laughlin as he ran across the compound, "why'a the Boot lookin to talk to ye?"

"He wanted to congratulate me on my scores" smiled Shepard at Irish's nickname for Sergeant Snyder.

"Aye so whatcha getting?"

"Highest score across the whole compound, every recruit" then after a pause finishing with "even set some new records apparently."

"Well sheesh getta load of mister high n mighty haer" Irish mocked "shoulda we get ye a horse n carriage to go wit at?"

"Well considering you're on my squad that's entirely new possibility."

"Ye shittin me, you got squad leader!" yelping as he nearly walked into a pole.

"Hell yeah, you, Dornez, Santos, Briggs and Rogers." Shepard explained, sidestepping and saluting some officers.

"Well the lads an lassie will be right pleased, bot that sack o shite Rogers will be a payn."

"No shit Irish, I'm pretty sure Abby's going to murder him after the last time he stared her up."

Making their way to the bunks where the rest of the group were waiting for them to get back the conversation drifted to more casual things about the squad build-up, who would take point and flank positions, loadouts and other obstacles that will impede them in the advanced training waiting for them in three days' time. Shepard's wish to announce this quietly to his team alone went out the windows as Irish rushed in and shouted at the top of his lungs "Make way for ye new squad leader ladies and gents."

Hoots of congratulations came from around the building, fully half leaving their work to come and shake his hand, warm smiles and honest praise, the rest of the people just shouting, all except one.

"Well ain't this sweet, the bitch team got a boss bitch" Rogers's snarked from his bunk not even bothering to get up.

"Oh please Shep you gotta lemme tell him after that one" O'Laughlin chortled.

"That's an affirmative from me."

Nothing could stop Irish from launching into an epithet which involved several unveiled references involving the sexual preferences of Roger's mother and a goat posted on a 'big booties' adult site on the extranet. Rogers was on his feet a split second later, fists up ready to go all out,

"That's enough soldier" Shepard stepped in before violence could ensue.

"Fuck you Shepard, I one up your little bitch by at least knowing who my parents were!"

Irish went at Roger's like a hurricane ready to deal death, the two never got along and it was about to boil over into an all-out brawl which would see them both expelled and Shepard still nonplussed by the whole idea had to get them to work on a team.

"O'Laughlin stand down, that's an order" his very first order was directed at his best friend.

"Yes Sir" O'Laughlin said after a moment of heaving breath.

"Dornez, Briggs take him out for some fresh air."

Two quick nods followed by them flaking an arm of O'Laughlin's each led them out into the sunlight, Shepard knew Roger's wasn't going to like this so he crooked a finger at Santos and said "Ask everyone to take it outside for five and then yourself, say it's a favour for me."

Santos didn't even nod just went straight to it walking around and asking everyone to vacate the building for a short while, each second passing Roger's looked a little more nervous, licking his lips more furiously as they ticked on.

"So you going to go for it eh" Roger's remarked, gearing up for a fight "take me on while no one's looking, don't want to damage that nice little reputation."

"I couldn't give a damn about my rep Roger's but you need to listen and since I took the time to make sure you didn't look like a drama queen on prom night you're going to shut up and listen."

"You're on my squad."

"Like fuck I am!" came the inevitable response.

"I didn't ask for it neither would I have, but you're good at what…"

"Don't try to butter me up Shepard, I'm not joining your little dream team and that's that." Rogers butted in.

"Those are your orders, follow them or not, it's not on me, but if you're half the soldier you think you are, you swallow up that pride and meet me and boys as the Servicemen's Bar on the lane."

Shepard then turned smartly and strode away, hoping his heavy breath out didn't beget his nervousness, he had just acted like he was the boss, he even fooled himself for a moment, the authority felt borrowed as if it wasn't even his. Opening the door, he turned briefly and saw Roger's had already left out another door and with a sigh he walked over to the squad, he'd never even drank before so why he made it the bar he wouldn't even guess.

"You ladies down for a night at the Servicemen's?" Shepard asked the group.

"Is a whore's knickers round her ankles quicker than a bear shates in the woods?" O'Laughlin cheerfully asked.

"At least make those gross rhetoric's make some sense Irish" Dornez sighed.

"Ahh ye.." O'Laughlin began.

"Say wound me again and you will be."

Santos and Briggs outwardly laughed at Irish's predicament and Shepard cracked a smile, these team were like a family and his smile got bigger when Dornez caught his eye and winked knowingly, she had Irish in the bag.

"Either wee I'm doon for tonight" O'Laughlin quickly moving on from his defeat.

"Same here I could use a stiff drink" Dornez chimed in.

"Sign me up boss, I'm gonna use the next two days getting over tonight" Briggs added enthusiastically.

"I don't drink much but I'll come along, the companies always good" Santos added in his soft voice.

"Well then let's go grab some chow in town before we hit the bottle, I'm new to this."

"He's gonna be fucked up" Irish whispered loudly.

Rolling his eyes Shepard moved out, Dornez and O'Laughlin to his right and left and Santos with Briggs coming up behind, moving like a unit even on off hours though unbeknownst to them Roger's was watching them leave, almost wishing, wishing he had left with them then and there.

Shepard was not good at holding his alcohol. By the time they rocked up to the bar service was in full swing, navy personal and civilians alike drinking and laughing the days labours away in a smoky old style atmosphere. All but O'Laughlin headed to a table in the corner as he strode with a purpose towards the bar keep ordering three shots of whiskey per person. The laughter that followed Shepard attempt to knock but even his first one and the laughter as he spluttered his way through the second and third only turned into amused chatter as Dornez went and got a round of beers. A few hours later and the night was in full swing, Shepard sitting in a haze, fumbling around for his glass and occasionally burping a little wetly didn't take away from the enjoyment the evening was bringing.

"Ey Shep looka like Roger's showed up afte all" O'Laughlin mumbling through his eighth beer.

Shepard turned his rubbery neck towards O'Laughlin's finger point and sure enough Roger's was sitting in the stool at the bar closest to their table being very sure to keep his back turned to them.

"A toast to Shep our new squad leader" Dornez slurred happily, raising her glass and amazingly keeping most of it inside the glass.

A resounding to Shepard and clicking glasses followed by barrelling laughter and to Shepard's amusement even Roger's raised his glass, still pretending to not listen. A few more hours flew by talking about family and life back home and for once Shepard joined in, he talked about Mindoir before the attack, the farms and people he even saw Dornez tear up as he described in perfect detail the sunsets which shone over the horizon every evening.

"You know what lads" Briggs stumbled into the conversation "Santos and I were chatting about getting some tats to match."

"Hell yeah boyo I'm game" Irish managed to get through a new beer that he had magically incarnated out of thin air.

"I'm in if this island dumbass gives me back my fucking beer" Dornez spat out reaching for her drink now being slurped by O'Laughlin.

Santos passed Dornez his beer with a smile saying he had already had enough which she accepted blithely and her drunken stupor already forgetting that O'Laughlin had pinched hers.

"You know what I'm in too!" Shepard said trying to stand up and failing spectacularly as he fell of the side of his chair with a clatter.

The table erupted into laughter as everyone praised Shepard's big 'beer muscles' and dragged him out of the bar, O'Laughlin briefly stopping to pay the tab, insisting Shepard first night of drink was on him. The cool rush of air hitting his hot skin was invigorating as Shepard stared at the sky now on, if an unsteady pair of his own feet, quickly following after the squad as they hunted down a good tattoo place. Twenty minutes passed in a whistle and laugher image as the five strolled down an empty street, save the odd passing hover car and it helped everyone sober up a little as hiss of a door let them into a twenty-four tattoo joint.

"Can I help you boys" a heavily tattooed man asked "and lady my apologies."

"Weya lookin to get some matchin tats for our squad" O'Laughlin managed to say half literately.

"Sounds easy enough, you got the creds we got the work" the man nodded "you got any designs?"

O'Laughlin rummaged around in his pockets until Briggs tapped him on the shoulder and shoved a little crumped piece of paper into his hands before turning into the man and saying "All of them have the initials S.F. except for the man over here" thumbing at Shepard "his is just an S."

Shepard didn't say do much as everyone got the matching tattoo on their left upper arms, he didn't even notice the design because he thoughts preoccupied him, an errant thought from long ago blanked his mind and opening an opportunity this night to never forget. The pain was brief as the man got to him and began stencilling his arm, the tattooist was good only taking about twenty minutes with each one and from the murmurs of approval and raucous applause behind him Shepard knew his work was accepted.

"Yep you're all done big man" the tattooist said wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah I was wondering if you would do some other work for me" Shepard asked.

A quite work to the tattooist and some gesturing gave form to an idea that had been brewing in his head, the tattooist seemed concerned at first but started nodding as Shepard explained.

"Alright on the back from shoulder to shoulder you say?"

"Yeah just plain lettering but I want to feel it, you know?" Shepard said seriously "make it hurt, I won't want to forget this."

"Alright son just talk to your boys first they look concerned."

The man was all but one of his squad stood here with tattoos ready to follow him into hell if he asked and they looked at him with equal concern and curiosity. If I can't trust these people he thought I can't trust anyone.

"I'm getting someone's name tattooed on my back and no it's not a sweetheart I'm pining for" Shepard said turning from them before removing his shirt entirely in front of them for the first time. He had always been careful in the showers and in the bunks at night but this night he embraced the trust he felt and bared the hideous scars which covered his back and torso, where whips and nails had bitten into him those years ago.

Even the hiss and shock of his comrades who had heard but never seen the cruelty he had been subjected to could deter the mission.

"The name is Jane" the new squad leader answered before it could be asked and he was glad his new eyes didn't let him cry "she was my kid sister on Mindoir."

The table was cool and the needle was hot and it burnt his skin but Shepard relished every moment of pain, etching it into his memory and afterwards seeing her name forever on his back where no one would ever reach her gave him the closure he needed and wanted. Jasper would never forget Jane but she would be with him forever. As they paid and left the parlour the seriousness faded and laughter started once more, but everyone uniquely careful to not touch Shepard's back for they alone knew the treasure that he held there.

"Okay boys this is where I call it quits" Dornez said huffing with her hands on her knees "you win I can't keep up the bunk it is for me."

"You Shep?" O'Laughlin asked

"Say what?" he slurred picking up a slumped head from crossed arms.

"Haha I'll take that as a yes for being done."

"You boys keep the fires burning" Dornez volunteered, picking up the slumping Shepard "I'll drag his majesty back to his throne."

O'Laughlin, Santos and Briggs continued down the road hunting another pub while Dornez helping Shepard stand and for reasons unknown kept trying to tell jokes.

"Hey, hey Abby guess why you can't see elephants hiding in tree" Shepard whispered gleefully.

"Dunno why not?"

"Cause they're really good at it."

Shepard basically fell over again howling with laughter and even Dornez couldn't help but join in.

"Shep that joke was shit."

"Yeah but it made you laugh didn't it Abby!"

Lurching to the side Dornez had to grab him and pull Shepard towards her sending them into the wall, now she was trapped between the wall of a hotel and a large, drunk, giggling man. Suddenly the giggling stopped and Dornez looked up into a pair of very serious eyes, his lips slightly parted and breath now coming in ragged gasps. She instinctively bundled he muscles ready for a fight but didn't really have the heart, his desire was plain but he reeked of confusion, like a teenager leaving a girl at the door. His jaw more rounded than what she would usually consider attractive but his thick shoulders and arms sang to her, that raw power and testosterone hit her like a train and suddenly she threw caution to wind, grabbed his collar and kissed him. Despite the shock of being kissed Shepard held up mightily and attempted to kiss back with the same ferocity until Dornez started laughing, dealing his pride a savage blow.

"Sorry" Shepard said letting go.

"Hey I can tell you're out of practice but I never said stop" her eyes smouldering.

Before he could exercise that iron self-control his will crumbled and crushed her against the wall, her moans as his body pressed against hers driving the drunken frenzy, somehow making it into the lobby of the hotel, swiping an Omni-tool, up the elevator and into a room, where their inhibitions faded and didn't comeback until the sunrise shone through the window, then two very drunk, very sore soldiers passed out on the bed sheets with twin snores that could've woken the dead.


	5. A Squad Like No Other

The snoring was fucking deafening. Shepard couldn't stay asleep any longer the snoring, combined with the epic pounding bass drum sounding throughout his skull demanded his immediate attention. The rough hotel sheets rubbed across his bare chest as he rolled to the side dislodging the fog horn like Dornez, the movement causing waves of nausea.

"Urgh okay let's not do that" Jasper groaned as his cracked open the eye not obscured by the pillow and decided with a hiss that the burning light through the tiny cracks in the sun blind were equally as appalling to his brain at the moment.

But the fucking snoring wouldn't stop, Jasper was astounded such a tiny women could make such a loud noise and then thinking about loud noises it slowly dawned on him. He was naked in bed in a shady motel with Dornez and they…

"Shit!" Jasper yelled suddenly leaping backwards, promptly falling of the bed, hitting his head, knocking over the omni lamp and of all the times came the hangover.

Dornez snuffled awake, bleary eyed and poufy hair wearily looked around the room to see a stark naked Shepard covered in shards of an omni lamp, holding his head with one hand and his mouth with the other and judging by his green pallor it was not roses he was about to yak up.

"Aw fuck Shep couldn't you take that elsewhere" she groaned holding her head in both hands to somewhat dim the off colour white walls.

Jasper nodded and scuttled off to the adjacent bathroom to be noisily sick and moments later an equally stark Abby rushed in to use the sink.

"I'm going to kill him" Shepard moaned between retches.

"Don't blame Irish because you can't hold your liquor."

"Bite me you heartless bitch."

"Whatever it's so not the time for this shit."

Jasper only responded with more dry retching from the toilet bowl. This sucks so bad he thought this is worse then…

"Shit!" Jasper yelled for the second time in only a few minutes.

'Seriously Jasper yes we had sex I didn't know that would…"

"No you dumbass look at the time!"

With the most deadpan expression a naked woman with vomit in her hair can manage she intoned "But you broke the omni-lamp because your tinky winky was out."

"Urgh we really don't have time because it was 5:15am when I smashed that."

Doing the math in her head Dornez somehow even got paler as the crushing realisation dawned that they were 15 minutes late to rotation, hungover, butt naked and would arrive at the compound together.

"Aw fuck"

Jasper would not recommend the day after being promoted to squad leader be an hour late for your squad, on the first day of Advanced Training, reeking of whiskey and flop sweat. The Boot took seven kinds of shit and skinned him alive at three paces with nothing but some tongue lashings. Started the moment Dornez and Shepard had legged it to the large steel barrier doors which encircled the compound. Giving names and ranks with your pants on back to front and the only female member of your squad. The whole squad was put on triple duties which made Jasper very popular with a bunch of hung over soldiers. Not to mention Rogers seemed to be relishing every second, a quick jab hear and a snarky comment there but always picked up the little bits of slack that slipped through the inebriated squads hands. Must have taken what I said to heart, thought Jasper as the day blurred on through a bleary half drunken haze of headaches and nausea. Drills were the promised intensity for a young soldiers second stage of training and triple duties on both mess hall and latrine duty was a total mess, even Irish was sour. After a few hours Shepard decided to tentatively speak up.

"Hey guys…"

"Shut it" came a unified response. Great he thought, they work in time but only because they're pissed at me right now. Sighing inwardly Shepard continued to diligently but far from outstandingly continue his tasks.

By the time the night had rolled around and the twinkling stars had decided to show up adding to the warm yellow light radiating from all the consoles and doors around the compound and despite the creaks and groans Shepard dropped to the ground outside mess and did thirty push-ups. The cooling night air ached inside his chest but it had a waking effect that couldn't be ignored. Finally seeing the Boot wave from his window and the light flickering off did Jasper wander back in to let the squad know that they could eat..

Day one turned into day two and every day after that Shepard focused most of all working on the squad tactics, being able to move as one unit, orders issued at a minimum, simply knowing what the leader needs you too do. It was a easy guess that Irish was Shepard second and he tok the responsibility very seriously because when on rounds and training with Shepard he didn't crack a joke in front of the officers and Sergeants. Their true test came half way through, three months into their advanced training. The first squad on squad fight on many over the remainder of their training to see how they acted as a flexible unit.

"Roger flank right" Shepard yelled over the comms to the soldier who showed no signs of moving, "Goddammit, Irish cover him"

"On it boss"

Shepard noted a rustle in the bushes and quietly signalled Dornez to take them out on his signal. Taking a breath Shepard broke cover following fire at his heels the dot hit his chest and Dornez shot flew past Shepard helmet smack into the hidden sniper followed by a second shot to a position of the far roof Shepard hadn't even spotted.

"Santos and Briggs, bring me some rain boys" Shepard said sliding into cover behind some sheet metal. The mock battle field had seven prefab building, three hollow, four not in a haphazard rectangle around the playing field. Crates, some rocks and multiple pieces of pre-fab sheet metal lay around the some fifty by fifty meter area with Shepard smack bang in the middle. As the bullets erupted Shepard dashed from his cover puffing into his mic "Irish you take the left and be ready for my signal."

"What ye signal this time ye nutcase?"

"Just be ready" Shepard yelled powering down towards the four remaining squad members and as Briggs ducked back down with Santos for the reload the enemy popped back up like whack-a-moles triggering the second part of Jaspers plan. With all the forward momentum built up Jasper dropped his backside to the dirt and slid right between their cover, springing his right leg back down, spinning him into the air and with a fully cocked Avenger rifle in his right hand mirroring the Carnifex at his left Shepard popped two precision shots right into the faceplates of the offending soldiers, then the next one up on the left was taken out by Irish moving up the left flank and the right soldier promptly shot Shepard twice in the chest. Rogers once again hadn't listened to battlefield orders and now Shepard looked like a reckless fool to everyone watching.

"Ahah holy shit Shepard that was pretty stupid" came the muffled voice of Leon of the offending team.

"Shut it ye gobshite" Irish causally punctuated with three shots to Leon's faceplate, signalling the win of the match but with the loss of the squad leader.

"Godamn Rogers and that chip will be the bloody death of me" Shepard fumed,

"Well…"

"Fuck off Irish you know what I meant."

"Settel doun ye?" Irish said hands out, "I'm only stiring but tha fella gonna need te step up soona rather then later ye get where I'm goin wit this?

"Yeah I just don't know how to approach the situation anymore"

Irish and Shepard continued talking getting the changing area where they were met by the rest of the gang.

"Dornez mad spot on the roof" Shepard congratulated her with a fist bump.

"Hmm you know it" she smiled returning the fist, "can't let you be the show off all the time."

"You forgetting about us over hear lover boy?" Santos interrupted with a cheesy grin

"Yeah you guys get cookies too, in fact cookies all around."

The laughing was interrupted by Rogers stalking in and having the nerve to say "Good seems like feeding us is all your good for."

Shepard usually had a good control of his temper but this shit kicker was hitting the red line faster than a pyjack gets pistol whipped by a grumpy Krogan. Rogers was against one of the gloss black lockers lining the stone like room in a heartbeat followed by a couple of head-butts straight to the cheekbones one splitting a lip and dropping the man to his knees.

"Sick of your shit Rogers, you wanna get out of dodge then fucking run."

"Nah" he said spitting out a blood from the lip "I enjoy shitting on your parade and did you see your face when someone took you out, bloody priceless."

The others in the squad knew this drill, they stood casually doing other things pretending not to notice Rogers getting another beating.

"Why Rogers bloody why?!" Shepard started raising his voice, becoming more agitated.

"Fuck you that's why Jasper."

This time is was Dornez who smacked the kneeling man upside the head "It's Shepard or squad leader to you asshole."

"Bite me bitch none of would understand."

"Hey guys we're done let's move" said Briggs, grabbing his gear.

"Yeah I'm done with this one" Dornez added, doing the same.

"Not worth it" Santos chimed in, already packed and ready to go.

"Gobshite" was all Irish said

"You want to talk Rogers fine you come and talk but pull this shit again in a live target manoeuvre and I will nail your arse to the fucking wall got it?" said Shepard giving the ultimatum before turning around and leaving Rogers on the ground not noticing the single tear that fell from his face.

Two days later Shepard had to force his squad into an extra two hours of calisthenics because Rogers showed up sauced on duty. The tension between Shepard, the squad and Rogers was reaching breaking point and Jasper was completely lost on how to solve something like this. They had another target match in three days so drastic steps had to be taken, either remove him from the squad effectively ending his military career or potentially letting him drag down the squads so drastic time call for drastic measures.  
The advanced training barracks was a large military pre-fab building with a curved roof, inside housing all the different members from the other platoons as well as their own and each squad has their own little corner. Shepard with some fast talking ditched patrol duty to another platoon for fifty credits a man to search through Rogers things while he was in the Sergeants office.

With Irish, Dornez and Santos, Briggs guarding an entrance each they tuned comms and Shepard went to Rogers bunk to investigate why the sudden extreme temperament.

The bed loosely fitted and unmade, stale from not being washed and everything in his footlocker was crumpled and crushed. Jasper was confused, Rogers despite being a prick was always a straight man and taking extreme pride in how cordial and neat he was. While rummaging through the chest he found two items of interest, one a letter from David Anderson no less and then a second from a Lucy or Lindsay, something starting with 'L' as the paper had been crumpled. Scanning over the letter Jasper was convinced it was a lover who had just gotten engaged and was inviting him to the wedding.

"Ouch that's gotta sting" Shepard murmured moving onto the letter from Anderson.

 _Dear William Lee Rogers_

 _I regret to inform you that I have no more news of your missing mother.  
As she has been missing for a numbers of years and as her officer and  
XO I need to tell you this behaviour isn't healthy. She's gone son and  
there's nothing another can do about it. Focus on your health and  
wellbeing as I know that she cared about you very much. Feel free  
to send a letter anytime as I rather enjoy corresponding by mail_

 _Yours Truly_

 _Lieutenant-Commander David Anderson_

Stony faced Shepard returned the letter safely into the foot locker and did an extranet search with his Omni-tool.

"Okay search William Rogers" murmured Jasper, eyes flicking to the time, he didn't have long "have it, now next of kin would be Adria Rogers and she was…"

Shepard eyes couldn't believe what they were reading because it said she was a first responder on MIndoir and had gone missing after they pushed back the first wave of Batarians, one of the first drop soldiers whose efforts helped secure Jasper his very life. No wonder Rogers hated him, if MIndoir didn't exist he would still have his mother and I'm a living reminder of that. Noticing he only had a few minutes left Jasper placed everything back in but stopped as the side of a picture frame became obvious. Grasping it gently Jasper new what it held even before he laid eyes on it, a beautiful scene with a young boy and a woman, Adria Rogers. Hearing the doors open Shepard quickly stole the photo and put another one in the frame, close the foot locker and darted out door where Santos was hurriedly signalling him.

Three days and no eye contact, three days and no words spoken, just quiet dutiful like behaviour right up until the squad match. The squad was getting geared up ready to write of Rogers when suddenly the devil himself walked into the room fully kitted and said "What's the plan of attack?"

'Did you have anything in mind?" Shepard replied cautiously.

"Yes actually" he said kneeling down to the Omni-pad between them "based on where the enemy will predictably move I should be stationed here for maximum effect, easily manoeuvrable if plans change fast."

"If I give the signal…?"

"I'll be quicker than the shot in your back."

They crushed their opponents in the six-nil victory earning maximum points from the supervisors and while they may not be friends it's not only good nature and intentions that forge bonds but grief and loss can behest an unparalleled understanding for people.

 _ **Three days ago**_

" _The fuck are people running around for?" Rogers muttered skulking into the barracks and before half a second passed he knew someone had been in his things._

 _Snarling Rogers ran over and wrenched open his footlocker to the invitation un-crumpled, the letter re opened and the picture frame of his mother laying on top of everything although the picture was replaced with another. A mother, a father, a young boy and a little girl all huddled between them with a simply note slid in underneath them._

" _Sometimes I Wish Too"_


	6. Be Everything or Nothing

Dress blue all around, black boot shined to perfection, without a mar, collars starched and salutes as crisp as the winters air from a beach, the hard concrete pressing into the soles of the dress shoes as twenty-four young men and women graduated their advanced training to begin their pre-service in the Alliance Navy. Jasper stood proud with his chest puffed as far as it could go, pride filled him as the eyes of Captain Anderson met his with gentle mirth and the final stage of his childhood would vanish and leave him a new man.

"As I'm sure you're all aware by now we have a commendation to bestow upon one of you recruits" Sergeant Snyder said sternly "no, proud graduates of the class."

"Jasper Shepard step forward" came the ringing voice of Admiral Steven Hackett "I present to you the rank of Lieutenant, at ease boy."

Jasper slumped to the ease posture with practiced grace as the now greying Hackett fumbled the new insignia onto his uniform.

"Make us proud Lieutenant."

"Three cheers fa Shepard laddies!" Irish yelled exuberantly.

Jasper with a near sheepish grin turned to face his whooping colleagues greeting him with their timed 'ho rahs' the dream literally bursting inside his chest, returning to the ranks.

"Now your assignments will be given, please step forward" Snyder read out regaining control of the proceedings.

"Rogers, report to Intelligence and reconnaissance division for your assignment." A smart salute followed and Rogers walked away. Despite their difference over the last six months they had formed a casual rivalry, far less toxic then their previous relationship.

"O'Laughlin, Santos, Briggs all of you report to border patrol." Some winks and salutes and the three sauntered lives.

"Dornez report to special assignments." A smile and salute later and Shepard was left alone with the other recruits.

One by one everybody was called with Shepard growing increasingly uneasy as he stood motionless with Snyder giving him a curt nod before dismissing the delegation gathered. Anderson approached Shepard with a smile and a handshake.

"Jasper damn good to see you."

"You too sir."

"What have I told you about getting fresh with me boy, just because you got some fancy jewellery doesn't mean you go all military on me" Anderson rebuked softly.

"I'm sorry Anderson I'm just a little confused as to why I haven't been assigned a post" Shepard questioned, very puzzled with the outcome.

"You have an assignment but I asked to give it to you in person."

Jasper smiled at the kindness in his words and Anderson caught on with a stern look and spoke "Don't think I'm giving you something easy kid, I had to wrangle this pretty hard and you'll have it tough."

"I've dealt with your aftershave for years Anderson I think I can handle it."

"I changed it though."

Jasper managed to make a face as David sighed and delicately sniffed his arm saying "too much?"

"Not sure who you're trying to impress sir but I'm sure she's worth chloroforming."

"All right, all right enough of that fall in with me" Anderson chided and began walking to a nearby shuttle.

"If I may where are we headed?"

"Lunch."

Shepard ate like a man possessed, his 6ft 4 frame hadn't had proper steak in over a year, with fresh roast potatoes to boot and this was his third helping.

"I swear boy you've got worms."

The nice little steak café Anderson had brought them two sat a few miles north of the city centre and one that Anderson had stumbled upon quite by chance one afternoon during a stroll. Gentle blue light and soft smells drifted onto the street inviting them in, young couple in summer clothes wandering around laughing, a bustling hub of happiness.

"You know my mum used to say that" Jasper said quickly brushing past the flicker of pain "didn't help I still eat like a freight train on an interstate bash."

"I'm barely halfway through my first" Anderson protested.

"Hey you shouldn't have offered to foot the bill cause I'm gonna need like another two of these" Jasper voice muffled through mouthfuls.

Anderson sighed and let a quick smile slip, reminiscing about the sad boy he met in a hospital. He had grown so big and his muscles quite literally bulged from his shirt and as much as he wished it didn't he felt a slight jealousy as every young woman stared at him, the completely oblivious vacuum eater intent on nothing more than eating.

"Ahh the curse of the young"

"You say something Anderson"

"No lad just keep eating until your full."

The turbulence blew around the small craft hurtling over the earth, its grey slate walls offering secure comfort to the now full but still confused Jasper. They had been flying for quite a while when Shepard finally asked "So Anderson out with it where am I being assigned?"

"Well with your promotion straight out of boot and your skills people have taken notice, special request alpha" he responded.

"So what no pre-service, straight onto a warship?" Shepard asked hopefully.

"No son nothing like that"

Shepard remained in silence for another 15 minutes before asking "Why me sir?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why me?" Shepard having to raise his voice over the clattering "Why all the special treatment?"

"Jasper you really don't think I would just hand all this over if I thought you hadn't achieved it?" Anderson said seriously "you've earned every step you've taken, you've grown so much from the young boy I knew from Mindoir."

"Now it's time for you fly."

"Approaching the LZ Captain" the pilot cut across the intercom.

"Excellent, shall we?" asked Anderson unbuckling himself just as the shuttle touched down.

"To infinity and…"

"You finish that sentence boy and I'll make you pay."

Jasper chuckling unbelted himself as well, getting up with a stretch, grabbing his gear then leaning on the bulkhead waiting for the door to open. As it hissed and flew open the sunlight streaming in took Jasper back for a moment, not because of his eyes, they no longer reacted to sunlight but because he was somewhere very tropical. Across from the landing pad an entrance centre was visible as well as a large building in the distance, as far as Shepard could see there was a city in the slight distance and large statue on a mountain.  
Though when Shepard saw the letter on the building he froze, in awe of where he was, his mentor, where legends come to be born.

The Villa.

"Welcome to the N-program son" Anderson greeted him formerly "if all goes well you'll spend the next two years here going beyond your best and coming out a soldier worthy of being my second and I'll except nothing but the best is that clear?!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" Shepard snapped into a smart salute.

"Good now let's wander over and get you signed in."

The welcome centre if it could be called that was a small building outcrop with a slight awning over a little V.I. terminal. The lush area around the landing zone were filled with training grounds, exercise courts, live fire training areas and most probably guerrilla warfare in the forest, the smell of humidity in the air coupled with the slight smog wafting from over what Shepard now understood could only be Rio De Janeiro.

As they approached the V.I. lit up and it's their usual dull monotone asked for name and designation.

"Captain Anderson, attaché for Admiral Hackett and N7 code inputting now."

"Welcome Captain Anderson" the V.I. droned after a moment of processing "please identify guest."

"Lieutenant Jasper Shepard, Systems Alliance Graduate, N-Program inductee." Anderson clarified.

"You have been cleared for entry, have a pleasant stay at The Villa."

"Come on son we don't have all day" ushering Shepard through the doorway.

They both walked silently to the power cable transport which would take them from the pad to The Villa and Shepard could not key down, excitement, dread, admiration and fear all bubbled inside him like a cauldron pot. He kept asking if he was really ready for such a task, straight out of training and into N-Program, the best of the best, training alongside people for 20hours a day for the first segment, could he make it even N2.

"Shepard, take a breath"

Not even realising he was holding his breath Jasper exhaled hard and sharp and some mild coughing and an amused look from Anderson.

"Look son I really wouldn't have signed you up for this unless I knew you had what it takes" He began to explain "this place will crush you and your spirit and it's all about you rebuilding something stronger every time."

"Do you understand?"

"Honestly Anderson, no I don't?" Shepard replied after a pause "this is so beyond what I thought I could be its just so… daunting."

"Just keep yourself close, don't show weakness and be all that you can soldier."

"Yes sir."

The cable car hissed into The Villa docking port and in a sudden outburst Anderson leaned over and hugged Jasper.

"You look after yourself Jasper okay?" Anderson sniffed suddenly weepy "Don't want to hear of you breaking an actual leg."

"You got it David" Jasper responded momentarily overwhelmed by the emotion flowing between the two "you know what David, you should really make a move on this girl already."

Jasper broke off the embrace and leapt the slight gap onto the platform turning back to smile at the man who had become almost like a father to him.

"You think?"

"Yeah don't hold back."

"Goodbye" the doors hissed shut between the two "Jasper…"

Shepard watched the cable car whiz away and with him he let go the anxiety and part of himself that worried. Be the best that I can be he thought? Just let them try and stop me.

"Okay Ladies listen up" a loud voice echoed across the podium and gathering area, easily reaching the ears of Shepard in the crowd of N-Program recruits "there is only two rules of The Villa."

"Number 1" he bellowed, punctuating the rule with a shot from his pistol into the air "this program is not for the weak hearted, you can and will die if you let this place, it will eat you alive."

The nervousness in the crowd grew palpable, 'Keep eyes to the front' Jasper swore at himself 'don't get caught in the crowd.'

"Rule number 2" he bellowed yet again punctuating his rule with a shot from his pistol "in this wilderness I am god, I am your gun your shield your goddamn fuck buddy. This place is run by gods and you will obey them is that clear?!"

No answers rang out in this stadium, none were needed, any recruits that hadn't flinched at the gunshots, looked at their neighbours or began taking during the rules reading would proceed. Almost 70% would not. They weren't ready and the only way to prove that to an instructor after they pick you out is to beat them in hand to hand combat. Suffice to say versing anyone with an N designation in hand-to-hand is suicide so most just left, content with the invite. In the end Jasper and only 8 other recruits were left to be put into the meat grinder and see who was left at the end.

After being debriefed and rather warmly welcomed to the program Shepard met the loud man who was an ex-captain N5 graduate who loud doing these speeches to scare all the kids away and as he put it it's worth doing that. They used to accept everyone back before first contact and you wouldn't get 14% mortality rates in the first month because the training was just that brutal so his advice would be eat a big healthy meal and sleep as much as possible because N1 training started tomorrow.  
Jasper began storing his things around the small room which would be his home for the next two years. Intense brutal training designed to weed out anyone unworthy of the coveted N titles, to be the best and he had to admit the thought appealed to him. Putting down the small Omni-alarm Donez got him he wondered if he should call, but decided against it thinking anyone of his friends would be busy though none knew he was in N training.

"Nah I'll just call them in a few days once their settled in" Jasper reasoned, yawning with a might stretch "now where the hell did they say the kitchen was again?"

 _2:00am - 3 days after joining the N-Program_

"You wanna die in the mud worms? No? Then fucking move!" the voices in the dark shouted.

It was black as pitch and Shepard couldn't even the see the barbed wire scratching his face, live fire pinging mud and rocks everywhere around him and the others, they had been crawling through this one pit for three days, thick clay mud, with full pack surrounded by razor wire, electrical wire and men firing weapons continuously all around them. Jasper pushed through not stopping, his arms ached, begged him to rest, his lungs burning with the effort to stop but he pushed, even feeling a muscle tear in his leg, he didn't stop until the end of the maze and then had to hop back in. No food made him weak, no water made him dizzy no sleep made him clumsy, mistakes kept happening over and over again and even after the exercise was over it was field rations, 30 minutes sleep and then through a jungle obstacle course.

Welcome to fucking N-Program.


	7. Welcome to Hell - N Training

_The Villa - One Month Later_

Jasper stumbled through the doorway into his small room at the villa, mud, blood and vegetation clung to his person and clothing like a second skin, like a stain that would never wash off. One month, an entire month of non-stop intensive training, twenty hours a day or more, the lack of sleep made his muscles ache just from standing or basic movements, scratches and cuts never stitched or looked after had turned into nasty scars, the thought torn muscle in his leg only a terrible strain which had pained him for more than two weeks with nothing more than some tight strapping to aid his steps, whatever body fat he had left dissolved his frame into a slightly less bulky but titanium strength wiry muscle. Knowing he would pass out if he lay onto the Spartan bed, which to him looked like a seven star hotel room, Jasper groaned his way into the small bathroom attached to his room and turned on the hottest most glorious shower he ever had. It burned and scalded every bruise and sensitive spot but this was a bounty from the gods themselves, leaning into the stream of water Jasper closed his eyes and let the last thirty days of live fire practice, combat runs, calisthenics, obstacle courses, brutal hand to hand fighting and sleepless nights wash away and leave nothing but the simple truth that he had passed, barely mind as all but one other were fully qualified marines, but become a bone-fide N1. It had been so strenuous more than once Jasper had entertained the notion of quitting after attaining his first number and only the thought of his mentor, David Anderson who had completed this course and the other six with the most exemplary honours they could bestow kept his fire burning. Leaving the bliss of the shower Jasper went to the mirror to shave and was momentarily taken aback by the face that stared back. The electronic eyes still their bright green hue sat into a deeper set of sockets, cheekbones and jaw now far more defined, nothing remained of the farm boy from Mindoir only Jasper Shepard the Soldier stood looking into the mirror and after a shave, leaving some light stubble and a haircut jasper began to feel human again, opting to once again hit the shower.

After putting on some clean fatigues and spitefully kicking the dirty things under the bed Jasper called the one person he couldn't wait to hear the voice of.

"Shep it's good to finally hear from you" an excited Dornez answered, her face filling the screen

"Good to hear your voice too Dornez" Shepard winced, even his voice sounded different.

"Got a frog in your throat there" she teased.

"Aren't you funny?' Jasper shot back acidly "No it's just training here was seriously brutal."

"Can't even imagine while I'm stuck doing hit and runs on Terminus forces with the Agincourt."

"Pre-service ship work such a drag for you?"

"Nah not really but I still get pumped every time my boots hit the ground."

"Have you heard from O'Laughlin or any others?" Shepard asked changing direction.

"Irish, Santos and Briggs are working border work with an Alliance attaché to Citadel Security" Dornez grumbled, "but they all sound happy with the work they're doing and the booze available."

"Haha trust those freaks to enjoy anything" Jasper laughing at their tenacity "what about Rogers?"

Dornez looked away for a time before saying "He's doing alright, last I checked he's on Arcturus working Intel from deep space chatter."

"Sounds dull."

"Yeah but it's a great stepping stone for someone like him" Dornez pressed "did you see his tech scores?"

"Off the charts last I noted" Shepard admitted.

"Yeah couple that with his combat and you've got a serious deep cover infiltrator."

"Well hopefully that will help work the stick out of his ass, seriously he makes Turian's jealous."

"Tell me about it" Dornez joining in with a short laugh "I forgot to mention, Santos got pegged for biotic training!"

"You're joking!?" Jasper exclaimed "That's awesome when did this happen?"

"About a week ago, an Asari with the attaché noticed his latent ability and if all goes well he'll be outfitted with advanced L3 implants within a month and be shipped to a biotic squad."

"Man I'll have to call him soon."

"Haha he is pretty excited to tell you so don't spoil it" Dornez threatened with a comically serious furrow in her brow.

"I promise, I promise." Jasper placated.

"So tell me about N training so far."

Jasper stayed on the line with Dornez for over an hour before the weariness could be held back no longer. Saying his goodbyes and receiving an uncharacteristically sweet kiss blown at his screen from a slightly red Dornez and a promise to call everyone else tomorrow, Jasper ended the call, lay into the bed and without even bothering to pull up the covers threw one arm over his eyes and passed out.  
The dreams that day were bad, enough to rise Jasper after only four hours of rest, sweat covering his face and neck, breath coming in ragged gasps, a little voice begging with tears ringing out in his head. Grunting with the effort Jasper left his bed and stumbled over into the bathroom, the cool water from the sinks tap being splashed on his face chased away the last vestiges of the horror inside. Looking into the mirror and seeing the bright green eyes lined by the faint scar still across his face brought back more memories than they chased away. Sighed and with effort Jasper left the bathroom and crashed back into the bed and let sleep claim him once more.

 _Vancouver, Earth - 3:34pm_

Jasper looked out the window of the commercial shuttle flying over Vancouver towards the docking port, the cities many reflective metals shining brightly in the midday sunlight. He had spent a week at the villa, observing other training regimes and conversing with the instructors on various techniques and even occasionally sparring with other N candidates. After receiving his briefings Shepard was invited back to the second stage of the N program to take place on the Alliance facility on the moon for extreme training in low gravity environments with limited oxygen and options, including live fire combat exercises against drones and skirmishes against fully armed Alliance Marine teams. It promised to far more gruelling than anything her experienced on earth and despite his own reservations, relished the challenge.  
The shuttle pilot announced their locations and decent and Shepard took the time to briefly look at his omni-tool map leading to the apartment Anderson was letting him stay at until his N2 training began. Out of habit Jasper was already out of his seat just before the shuttle slipped into the discharge arms and had already slung his duffle onto one shoulder and made his way to the barely open door, squinting at the less shielding light. The fresh air rushing and people bustling felt so alien to him who had spent most of his adult life in military camps and on ships, but filling his lungs with non-dust clogged unfiltered air was intensely invigorating, bringing life back into his frame. Looking around at all the displays Jasper spotted the one he needed to exit from and made his way there with long strides, hoping to belay his perceived lack of knowledge about civilian areas and on his way spotted four marines in their fatigues around a table, their duffels spread haphazardly around it and a couple of empty beer bottles and some sort of card game going on. Curious Shepard made his way over and peered one of the man's shoulder to see what was going on and noticed it was Skyllian 5 a game that the recruits had played in the barracks but he never had time to join in and learn. Clearly annoyed someone was looking over his shoulder the man took a swig from his drink and turned around.

"Can't you see this is a private ga…" the man spoke belligerently cutting himself off and going quite the pale shade when he saw the Lieutenant bars on Shepard's sleeve.

"Officer on deck!" he shouted shooting out his seat and snapping a salute, a move quickly mirrored by his three fellows.

Shepard stood dumbstruck for a moment at their sudden straight faces and snap salutes until he remembered that he actually was a Lieutenant and his realising his uniform fatigues did have Lieutenant's bars on them. Hoping they didn't notice the lag, Shepard hastily gave an 'at ease' and against his hope they didn't sit down and go back to their game, continuing to draw attention from the passer-by's.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again sir" the soldier who was rude at first doing his very best to seem contrite despite the 'ease' posture.

"Just on the way back from shore leave" Jasper guessed, trying to diffuse his own awkwardness to the situation.

"Yes sir!" the now four men said in unison.

Jasper was panicking now, having never actually had to deal with being in charge of people he didn't know before and he thought of how Anderson would deal with the situation.

"Well then keep it down and deal a fellow in' Jasper decided on, turning and grabbing a chair from an adjacent table.

"Sir?"

"Skyllian 5 right" Jasper asked and after four nods followed "well I'd like a few rounds so deal me in."

"Now let's make our own deal shall we" he said after the four sat back down.

"I'll pretend I didn't see the beer, or hear the language while you were in uniform" Jasper continued blithely, noting their flinches of guilt with some amusement "if you'll teach a new guy how to play."

"Never learnt sir?" one of them said with a nervous chuckle.

"Nope not one bit and knock off the sir" Jasper sighed reaching for a beer and thankfully opening it on the edge of the table with the first bump "it's Shepard."

"Cheers" he said raising the bottle and taking a mighty swig his amusement rising with each one of their dumbfounded looks."

"With respect Shepard you don't really act like an officer" one of the other men laughed, at bit more at ease and grabbing his own bottle.

"Well right now I'm not, I'm just the new kid wanting to learn some cards."

Over the next hour Shepard lost every credit he bet even after playing a few open hands to get the grasp, but as an apology the men took turns buying each round, evening offering to return his credits. Shepard waved them off saying it was payment for the lesson and after shaking each of their hands and giving a salute of his own the men went to catch their shuttle and Shepard moved on to hunt down some lunch of the way to the apartment.

The next few weeks flew by with Shepard spending his time lounging in front of the holovision, working out at a gym two blocks down and a quiet little bar he found while walking one evening. Forgoing his uniform for some casual clothes and a leather jacket he took a liking too in Anderson's closet, he made quite a few friends at the bar and met a few lovely young ladies at the gym, who for some reason loved taking photos with him, all of which he sent to Dornez, thinking it would be worth the bruises to see her jealous, and with hind sight it wasn't.

 _Shuttle Orbiting the Moon - 2:00am Earth Time_

'Okay Shepard listen up" an instructor yelled through his helmet comm "you've got a limited amount of oxygen to get you from the drop zone to the installation five clicks north, but between here and there you'll have to deal with the terrain and drones with live ammo."

"That means you're shields drop, you get a puncture and we may not get to you in time, you panic and use to much oxygen, we may not get to you in time, you mess up in low gravity and fall into a crater, we may not get to you in time, you run out of thermal clips and hit trouble, we may not get to you in time, do you understand everything I'm telling you."

"Loud and clear!" Shepard replied.

"Okay your jets have got limited burn to change trajectory so don't burn to early, okay drop in three, two, one, go, go, go!"

The cabin depressurised, and the door opened and Shepard launched himself into the void, towards the silvery surface of the moon, it's gravity taking hold of him far slower than falling to Earth but still enough to cause an injury from this height, using a small boost to speed up descent Shepard rocketed towards the surface pulling up just in time with a retro hit and thudded to the surface with a silent whump, moon dust billowing slightly. Looking around and calling up his helmet HUD Shepard saw the target 4.8 clicks northward bound over rocky and treacherous terrain, oxygen levels at 82% meaning he had about 2 hours of breathing left and about one hour of walking if he didn't run into trouble. About forty meters later trouble found him at two drones found, Shepard quickly brought up his Avenger and peppered the assault drone with fire, tearing through its shields and hitting it's circuitry causing it to fizzle around and crash into the moon. The second proved worse as it was a rocket drone and caught Jasper unawares, he having barely jumped away, the low gravity slowing his movements considerably took more than 80% of his shields and throwing him across the ground. Pushing up and using a great handful of moon dust as flak Shepard through it into the air, ducking back right and firing several, successive shots at the boosters at the bottom of the drone, making it over balance and crash. Hammering a few more round for caution Shepard swore noting being caught off guard had burned through 14% of his oxygen leaving him with only 68% left, eating away at his time to get to a place he'd hardly made a dent in. Snapping in another thermal clip and hoping for some good luck Shepard double timed it, burning through more air but covering far greater ground, his next encounter going far better. A turret concealed in a rocky crop, but not good enough, warned Shepard of combat, already having his weapon ready for the three assault drones, thankfully not rockets, that flew up. Two were dispatched before he was in range of the turret, and ignoring the drone, Shepard powered ahead confusing the firing solution, by weaving repeatedly and before the security system could send an electrical discharge to disable him, threw a grenade, watched it attach and blew it sky high, the last assault drone focusing on the wreckage of the turret didn't notice Shepard until he used the last of his clip to dispatch it. Using one of his three remaining clips Shepard checked the HUD reading 1.8 clicks north-east of his position, but only 28% air remaining and since double time had been working so well Shepard stuck with the devil he knew.

Entering the passcode on the door of the structure, pressuring the room and removing his helmet with only 2% of oxygen left and filling his lungs with the clear air of the building was heavenly having made the journey in a little over an hour. Banging some dust from his lower amour and doing a cursory check for damage Shepard noticed blood leading under the door to the next room and instantly on high alert he put his helmet back on and while crouched banged the green button and entered the facilities main area. A marine lay on the ground blood splattered on the wall and floor, with a chest shot that didn't leave room for judgement, the man was dead. Shepard crept into the room staying low and as he come around a crate his body moved faster than his brain, a red line eased him into shot and fired, thankfully he had moved quickly enough the it only scored a deep rent on his shoulder plate and pinged into the wall behind him, the heat of his melting armour burning him even through the safety mesh. Not one to stall for time he swiftly ran from the cover of the crate to a poll five feet from his position, noting the presence of only one red beam, cocking another grenade, he threw it over his head, high and detonated it in mid-air. Judging where the sniper had been by where the bullet struck Shepard rolled out of cover, hit the deck and sure enough a sniper bot on the ceiling was lining him up after being distracted by the grenade. Not quick enough as Jasper poured round after round until a satisfying his and a small explosion signalled the end of it, taking the marines tags and thermal clips, Shepard moved on through the facility. Over the next two hours and carefully moving through the building Shepard dispatched six turrets, move than twenty drones assault and rocket, multiple sniper bots and by sheer luck disarmed a ring of thermal charges surrounding the console. Ever wary and still on alert Shepard shot the back of it to shit and sure enough the sick mind who had made this twisted game had electrified the console, using his omni-tool to disarm it Shepard then hit the button and the signal showed his time being three hours and twelves minutes.

 _Moon Base Delta - 6:30pm Earth Time_

"Congratulations you have successfully finished the first stage of the N2 stage of training, an identical situation posed to show solo and commando traits as those of you who remain showed."

"Now as you all are now aware the time limit on the course was six hours, those of you who took longer and didn't finish at all are no longer with us."

Shepard weary eyes had taken note that a couple of familiar faces were no longer there but the ache in his body from the lack of adrenaline had set in making him utterly exhausted.

"Jasper Shepard step forward."

"Reporting" Jasper replied slowly, snapping out of his reverie.

"Good work son, you had the fastest time."

"Thank you Instructor."

"Back in formation."

The rest of the meeting was concluded and instead of being sent to eat, low gravity combat drills were held for the next four hours of gruelling hand to hand both inside the Moon Base and on the Moon's surface. After which they were told to be ready by 0400 hours and food could be gotten from the mess and the food while nearly flavourless was hot and filling, giving in to yet another Spartan bed and exhaustion filled dreamless slumber.

The months that were N2 training passed by in a blur and Shepard found himself becoming faster, stronger and more confident each day he conquered. Instructors allowed his stunts and his N colleagues differed too many of his judgements. The studying was trying and often foreboding but his mind was quick enough for him to keep up, often debating with his instructors on how things should be done often finding grey areas in orders and protocol which could be exploited. Jasper stood proudly when he received his N2 designation and on his way back to Earth could only wish the month before N3 would go even faster.

 _Arcturus Station, One and a Half Months Later - 11:52am Earth Time_

N3 training in zero gravity and insurgency had been moving without a hitch until the next time trial where the N trainees had to complete several puzzles about situational combat while under the effects of oxygen and sleep deprivation, Shepard had deliberately held back, reducing his score to make sure every other soldier made it to the air lock. Getting everybody inside and sealing the hatch, everyone was taking their helmets off when suddenly the VI announced the air lock was opening, the cold stomach drop a happened as Shepard screamed for everyone to get their helmets on and moment later the hatch blew open without depressurising and everyone was shot into the abyss.

"Sound off, I repeat sound off!" Shepard yelled into his comms, everybody but one responding who happened put his helmet on in time.

The man had exhaled but lost his helmet and was beginning to be effected by the void. After getting the order out to have everyone return to the hatch Shepard boosted after the man's helmet getting it on him and sealed within the nick of time and helping him back to the hatch. This time making sure it was properly sealed and depressurised.

"The fuck just happened" one said.

"No damn clue" Shepard replied knowing this couldn't have been a malfunction and spotted a familiar head of hair rush around the corner through the door.

"That fucker."

"What Shep?"

"That fucker Kai just spaced us." Jasper shouted unsealing the inside door and legging it after him.

Shepard rounded the corner at the end of the course and saw him just standing there as though he did nothing casually talking to the instructors.

"LENG!" Shepard roared, charging him from across the room.

The smugness disappeared as Shepard huge frame speared him around the waist, Jasper getting flipped in the process but throwing Leng along for the ride. Both standing to their feet, Jasper saw red as Leng threw a right jab, followed by a left hook, Jasper ducked down and after blocking the knee thrust Shepard did a three burst punch, right to the kidney, left to the ribs and a devastating right smash to Leng's jaw. As the man hit the floor Shepard straddled him raining blows on his face like a man possessed, throwing off two instructors before the rest flew forward to restrain him.

"Shepard explain yourself" the lead instructor shouted.

"Leng fucking spaced us all to win this bloody race." Shepard struggled his eyes locked in Leng.

"It's true" many of the soldiers who had arrived added in.

'Is this correct Leng, you spaced my other trainees?"

"You always say, sir, expect the unexpected" Leng drawled, wiping his chin. The way he drew out the word 'sir' only sought to enrage Shepard further.

"From the enemy not you own teammate!" the instructor bellowed "Report to my office NOW!"

Leng escorted by two instructors was taken from the room, but not before shotting a glace through all the soldiers between him and Shepard, it said 'I beat you.'

"At ease son, I understand your reaction but that behaviour is unacceptable to the uniform you wear and those bars on your shoulder."

"He tried to kill us to win a damn race!"

"Debateable but you need to cool off, ten days in the brig for assaulting a fellow trainee, you will have to catch up on any training you miss."

"If this ever happens again I don't care what angels you have on your shoulder I will throw you out of this program do you hear me!?"

Shepard nodded and taken to the brig by MP's who had responded to the ruckus and in those ten days Shepard had one of the soldiers visit him, the one he had saved, letting him know Leng had been shifted to another N team so as to keep unit cohesion. After Shepard was released he had to work three times as hard to keep up with the curriculum but eventually passed once again with flying colours. As in time did he with N4, N5, and N6.

Before he knew it two years of hard training had rolled by and he was a fully credited N6 graduate, only able to achieve the coveted N7 through an actual combat situation and that would be whenever one presented, but instead of his planned return to Vancouver to enjoy much needed rest he received a call from Dornez.

"Dornez, hello from classified!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Well aren't you bounding with joy" Dornez replied scathingly but with a smile belaying her attitude.

"Well you haven't been able to hold me for two years so I'd say you're the grumpy one."

She responded with many things that shouldn't have been said over a monitored Alliance channel.

"Easy there tiger."

"Bite me Shep, you're last message said you've got some shore leave before rotation?"

"Yeah well the Alliance can't really start a fight for me to get my N7 so it's regular duties for me."

"So what will the might N6 Lieutenant be doing for his leave?"

"Well was thinking about hitting a nice little bar on Earth."

"I got a better idea, I've been saving up my shore leave, as have some other vagrant well-wishers and since I'm still attached to the Agincourt" she hinted.

"Okay you, me and the boys, colour me intrigued, what's your idea?"

"Ever heard of Elysium?"

 _Author's Note: My deepest apologies for the delay on releasing this chapter. The usual plague of minions and self-doubt eating away at my self-esteem and the effort into my personal projects is no excuse to the many fans of Mass Effect. The end of this chapter should leave no illusions as to what's coming next in terms of Prologue story… that's right ladies and gentlemen I give you the Shore Leave and the Skyllian Blitz. Dun Dun DDDUUUNNN! Leave a note or comment or review… or review letting me know how this turned out and let me know if you want me to focus on more on Shepard's development during the Prologue, the story within the Prologue or a nice continued balance of both._

 _As always thanks for reading._

 _C.C._


	8. Part One: The Skyllian Blitz

PART ONE: THE SKYLLIAN BLITZ

Jasper stared around in wonder at the capitol city of Elysium, Illyria, a great land filled with structures and shops of the like he had never seen. Homes to millions the city and despite being a human colony boasted nearly fifty percent of its citizens as non-human, including but not limited to the Turians and Asari. Wherever he walked there were shops, parks and aliens around every corner, marvels of every race threatened to burst and topped off by the shuttles whizzing everywhere gave Shepard such a light feeling in his chest. Beauty and civilisation had come to form such a place, the people all happy and helpful, regardless of race seemed cut from the same cloth and ideals, peace and prosperity. Dressed in plain clothes as befitting a marine on shore leave, Shepard hunted his way to a shuttle and made tracks for the city centre and the capitol building he had read in the brochure Dornez sent him. After passing by so much to explore, the shuttle deposited him in the corner of the main square about 100m from the capitol building and it was definitely a structure titled correctly. Incorporating multiple races structural designs, it towered monolithically over the statues surrounding it but paled in high to the businesses around the square. Feeling a small bump on his leg, he looked down to see small Asari girl in a pink flower dress, who had run into him.

"I-I-I'm very sorry sir" she stammered out.

"That's fine young lady" seeing no need to admonish a child for such a basic mistake "where're your parents hiding?"

Turning out her parents were a lovely Salarian man and Asari who apologised profusely despite Shepard protests of 'no harm done' and after waving them goodbye set off towards the capitol building past a huge plaque documenting its history.

The whoosh of warm air after entering belayed the crisp air of the outside world and some helpful signs directed him to the information desk and a relatively large line and in no hurry Jasper jumped onto the end of waited.

"Hello Sir, how may I help you today?" the young human lady behind the desk glass, said with practiced tone.

"Hello" flashing a quick smile, equally returned, "I'm a Lieutenant in the Alliance and was looking for decent accommodations for some weeks on shore leave."

"Of course just let me check your I.D." she said, indicating he should scan his Omni-tool on a plate by the window.

"Welcome to Illyria Lieutenant Shepard" after a beep "I take it this is your first stay in our city?"

"Aha that obvious?"

"Of course not Sir, it's just this is the first time you have scanned your I.D. on the ground in Elysium."

"Well that makes sense then, now about those accommodations."

"Certainly Sir, you have multiple hotels in the Glade District that offer wonderful discounts to Alliance Servicemen."

"Not just single rooms I hope?"

"No Lieutenant, you'll find there's plenty of room" she replied with an arch look, drawing a slightly reddening of his cheeks.

'I'd recommend the Firefly, it has rave reviews and many rooms still available."

"Thank you, would I be able to get directions and map of the area surrounding it?"

"It's already been added to your Omni-tool and the taxi will be waiting once you get outside."

"Haha well thank-you again Miss" Jasper trailed off until reading her name plate "Lisa it was a pleasure."

"You're welcome sir have a pleasant stay."

Jasper waved threw his duffel over one shoulder and walked back outside to indeed see a taxi shuttle waiting for him and only half way to the hotel noticed Lisa had slipped her contact details in with the information packet. With a smile and sigh at his still perceived lack of skills with the opposite sex Shepard entertained his trip, by looking at the new sights in the Glade district.

 _8 hours and 47 minutes until the Agincourt arrives_

Jasper lay on the warm grass arms behind his head, legs crossed on a small hillock just opposite his hotel. The area was home to beautiful park with filled with children and their families laughing and smiling without a care in the world, the reckless abandon was heart-warming and Jasper found himself nearly nodding off with only the thin orange glow of the sun through his eye lids keeping him awake. All he kept thinking was in just under nine hours he and Abigail would be spending time alone for any length of time since he was shipping out to N training and he was nervous and excited all at once, not knowing what his deployment would be after the time abroad. Nothing could have prepared Jasper for the events that were moments from unfolding..

"Mummy, mummy look shooting stars!" a child's voice squealed excitedly.

"Oh wow that's incredible, honey come look at this," obviously the child's mother.

"Jeez never seen them move like that."

Jasper letting curiosity get the better of him opened one eye to see this amazing sight and he himself was dumbfounded by the way these 'shooting stars' were moving, almost as if they were…

Cold bands griped his heart and stole the breath straight from his lungs, these were not stars hurtling towards the planet, but hundreds and hundreds of rockets, their tails gleaming with a tell-tale blue hue and then they turned and began hurtling their way towards the parkland.

"Are they going to hit here?" a little boy asked worriedly."

"Nonsense they will burn up long before" a man retorted.

Jasper knowing he had only seconds flipped off his back and scrambled to the top of the hillock, drew his firearm and fire two shots into the air drawing screams from all the citizens.

"Everybody run now!' Jasper shouted to everyone in ear shot "get into the buildings, hide!"

Struck dumb the crowd froze and Jasper shouted a final "Now!" and final gunshot and the crowd scattered as the whistling rockets were mere moments from impact.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Jasper yelled running down the hill fearful in the knowledge one trip would mean his death and all Jasper could hear as he dived into a nearby drainage gutter was the screams of terrified children.

Following hitting the ground inside the drain hard Jasper was greeted with the deafening explosions, waves of hot burning air and thundering quakes of the ground as tens of hundreds of rockets detonated into the ground. The violent chaos continued for a solid minute as Jasper lay huddled in the protective gutter and then suddenly silence. As the explosions soften Jasper dimply heard through the ringing in his ears the wail of alarms and sirens, children crying, men and women screaming in equal measure all were the sounds of war. Pushing aside some shards of rubble that blocked his escape Jasper was greeted with what remained of the area, standing up and brushing the dirt from his hands it was carnage as far as the eye could see, trees turned to ash, the once lush grass churned into powder and the mangled remains of those who hadn't made it out in time. Flashbacks to Mindoir assaulted Shepard's mind as he struggled to focus through the stench of blood and death but these images vanished as the thudding hum of approaching vessels signalled the arrival of the perpetrators.

"Well shit' Shepard whispered staring into the sky at the hundreds of ships hurtling towards the area.

People had begun clambering out of their hiding places to see the devastation and Jasper knew in that moment that most of these people will die if he couldn't do something and fast.

Eyes snapping to a lone Turian wandering around in a daze Shepard ran to him.

"Sir what's your name?"

"Err umm Pilus" he said, wiping blood from his fringe obviously dazed.

"Pilus, did you serve in the military?' Jasper asked hurriedly.

"Yes I did my service but…"

"Take this gun" Shepard said cutting him off and holding out his weapon "find a location that's easily defendable and gets these civilians there now."

"Once you get there radio me in on channel 6-Alpha-G-932 and give me a location and status update."

Pilus stood there in shock holding the gun he had just taken, not sure what to do as his military days were long behind him and fear slipped into his bones far more easily of late.

"Move Pilus!" Jasper roared in his best Snyder impersonation.

"Oh right!" Pilus snapped into attention "right everybody move out now, no forget belongings we need to move now and if you see any stragglers get them back in formation."

By the time Pilus has taken the civilians down one of the many streets, Shepard was already fleeing the ships beginning their descent into the ashen field. Barrelling through the smashed glass doors of his hotel, Shepard ignored the elevator and powered up the stairs, ignoring too the burning in his legs. With the power cut his room door had slid slightly out for emergency services and with a grunt and heave Shepard managed to open it and fly towards his duffel. Tipping the contents onto the bed Shepard took stock, no explosives but his assault rifle and basic combat gear was here he started with the chest piece, slipping it into place with practiced ease, followed by his leg guards and greaves. As he moved to the arms, three high velocity shots peppered through the glass of his room windows, missing him by inches as he hit the deck and through the now shattered window he could hear voices garbled and rough but Shepard knew that language, it was Batarian and they weren't happy. Following this Shepard heard the unwelcome whoosh and whistle of another rocket.

'Fuck me" Shepard swore scrambling off the ground managing the spin and grab his helmet in one hand and rifle in the other just as the rocket flew over the edge and hurtled towards him, beeping wildly. Madly dashing from his room and ripping open the door of the one opposite, Shepard ran at the window knowing that if he was right, that rocket was homing in and sure enough just as he leapt and smashed the glass the rocket detonated hurling him across the open street he was three stories above, falling sharply and crumpling the roof of a shuttle. The pain made Shepard black out for a moment and the smell of smoke and shouting woke him again, groaning as he pushed himself from the shuttle roof, an agonising spasm in his side reminded him that the fall cracked some ribs and probably given a concussion. Groping in a still half-conscious state Shepard fell to the ground and crawled towards his lost helmet and rifle as they had at least made the fall unharmed the helmet went on, its HUD and radio activating and the rifle slung out into its true form and hearing the approaching footsteps crunching through glass Shepard slammed a thermal clip attached to his chest piece into the gun and took cover, his momentary sloppiness gone.

"Think we got him" one Batarian said to the other.

"Yeah humans are soft meat hehe."

Shepard leaning around taking note their armour wasn't very sophisticated but it was heavy, so no shields but plenty of protection from amateurish shots, thankfully he was anything but an amateur. After two deep breaths he slid out of cover and before even a shout of surprise could be uttered Shepard put a controlled bursts through each of their faceplates, splattered the insides of their helmets with gore as their lifeless bodies fell to the ground.

"Yeah because that's soft is it?'

Carefully avoiding the now frequent patrols in the district Shepard made his way from cover to cover, avoiding combat when he could and when he couldn't it was a good excuse to get more thermal clips. Just as he had killed an unwary passing Batarian his radio crackled and Shepard got the first bit of good news in over an hour.

"Green eyes this is Pilus, do you read me?"

"Acknowledged Pilus" green eyes Jasper thought, realising it's because he hadn't told anyone his name."

"Spirits, I thought we were going to be alone out here."

"No such luck yet, where did you manage to get too?"

"We made it into a basement at the Industry Complex but shuttles started making patrols so we couldn't risk going any further."

"No Pilus you did good getting them as far as you did, give me a street address and I'll be there pronto."

"37468 Colony Avenue, big grey building, side entrance, can't miss it."

"Copy that Pilus, over and out."

 _7 hours and 12 minutes until the Agincourt arrives_

"Shepard this is suicide!" Pilus exclaimed.

"Listen Pilus hear me out" Shepard reasoned hunched over a map of Illyria "why wouldn't the Batarian's attack the Capitol building first?"

"Because it's the most defensible structure in the entire city and even overwhelmed by ground assault teams the police inflicted a lot of loses before they bugged out."

"Yeah it is but that doesn't explain why they didn't use air support, the shuttles stuck to outer sections of the city until they captured the building" Shepard reasoned.

"That's true" Pilus gave the best frown a Turian could manage, "they could have severely minimised loses by attacking with heavy weapons from drop ships."

"Exactly! But they instead made their LZ in the Glade District!" Jasper continued gaining momentum "especially given the Capitol is in the centre of the city, it would give them more attack vectors."

"Okay Shepard I'll bite what are you thinking?"

"When I entered the square there was a plaque telling about the Capitol buildings history, including it being a no fly zone."

"Go on."

"I think is a good assumption to think that the building itself has some kind of anti-air defence system in place."

"A surface to air missile system!" Pilus exclaimed.

"Or something to that effect!" Shepard jumped in "it explains why the Batarian's couldn't move on it first because that teamed with the police force they could have held it."

"So they sent in a huge ground force to capture and disable it" Pilus murmured before frowning again "but Shepard why haven't they just destroyed it now?"

"Now Pilus that's the best part, why would the police defend the Capitol building of all places?"

"The civilian evac point?"

"I think it's more than that, the police could have held down a far better area like the Enforcement Complex especially if there is where they held their ordinance," Shepard hinted.

'Unless" Pilus started.

"The Capitol building" Shepard continued.

"Is the Armory!" they finished in unison.

Shepard and Pilus continued talking in hushed tones for the next few minutes, the sporadic gunfire and explosions in the distance giving no peace of mind to the people huddled in the corners frightened for their lives.

"They'll aim to capture as many humans as possible, a slave raid" Shepard started on the final version of their plan.

"Meaning the force left at the Capitol is a token one and the main forces will be split taking care of the Enforcement Complex and the capture of civilians" added Pilus in agreement.

"We get across the compound without being spotted, go room to room taking out hostiles and avoiding firefights"

"Take out the guards and secure the armoury."

"Rescue any prisoners and deal weapons and armour to any and all that can carry them."

"Mount a resistance, hold the Capitol while sending out a force to pincer the Batarian forces attacking the police force and get word to the Agincourt."

'Fall back to the Capitol and holding it until the Agincourt is within firing range and collapse all building entrances to the Capitol forcing the Batarian's into a corridor," Shepard concluded "without them being able to use air superiority we can hold one area if they attempt to recapture the building to use in a siege."

"Then with any ground reinforcements the Agincourt can roll in push the Batarian's back to their ships and have the Agincourt blow them from orbit" Pilus snarled with relish.

Shepard and Pilus locked arms, staring into each other eyes and together said "Let's take Elysium back."

"Everyone listen up" Shepard announced to the assembled civilians, just loud enough for the end of the room to hear "we have a plan and when we radio you make your way to the Capitol building."

'How can we survive, there are thousands of them out there!" a man screamed in hysteria.

"We're going to die aren't we" a woman sobbed.

"Enough!" Shepard yelled, punctuating with a slam of his booted heel into the ground, "some of you will die, I can't promise all of you will live."

"But some will, they will be the ones who fought and died for their home, their children and loved ones, they are the ones who will live forever in the hearts of those who survived."

"This is your home, whether you be Human, Asari, Turian or Salarian. Hanar, Elcor or Volus, Elysium is a home that opened its arms to everyone, regardless of race and creed. Even Batarian's are welcome here, these monsters who come here today in the guise of people are not worthy to stand upon the soil where the blood and tears of a united galaxy took a stand and said together we exist better than apart. That is what we are fighting for today. More than a home, but hope."

With that final word Shepard spun around and left the room, now deafened by silence, with a proud Pilus marching after him, gun at the ready. Once outside Shepard gasped as his breath became sharp and a cough revealed blood on his hand.

"You alright Shepard?" Pilus asked with concern.

"Yeah, turns out I'm allergic to public speaking."

"Laugh it up but if you die I get all the credit."

"Pfft like they'll believe a bird out did my glorious persona."

"Maybe you've lost enough blood to start hallucinating."

Looking at each other again they burst out laughing, for a moment forgetting about the cares around them.

"You know Pilus I never thought much of Turian's before today."

"Same for Human's."

"Never again will I look down on your race," Shepard vowed his Turian brother in arms."

"Neither shall I Shepard."

With a final nod they powered down the street, Pilus his Turian eyes darting every which way for targets and Shepard his gloss black helmet bearing down towards the Capitol building.

 _5 hours and 34 minutes until the Agincourt arrives_

Half way across the compound Shepard skidded behind a planter just as a Batarian turned their head in his direction, breathing hard Shepard tapped his radio twice waiting for the response. After a few seconds he heard one tap, not in position, then moments later, two taps. Shepard responded with his own two taps then rapped on the side of the planter.

'Argh whose there?!" an indignant Batarian voice bellowed "Ker go check it out!"

"Kiss my ridge you backwater sack of bile" Ker grumbled wandering over to the planter.

Three step, breathe out.

Two steps, breathe in.

One step, breathe out.

As Ker leaned over the planter to see what was going on Shepard launched an explosive grapple to the Batarian, flipping him over the planter and his shout of shock was cut short by an Omni-blade to the neck opening of his armour. The other Batarian tried to scream what Shepard could only guess to be 'reinforcements' but was similarly cut short by a brutal neck break executed by Pilus who in the confusion had made his way through the blind spots. Dragging the two bodies away and stuffing them behind a chair the two soldiers took a quick breather.

"That's seven down and we're only halfway," a lamenting Pilus moaned.

"Better than nothing," Shepard retorted.

"Yeah but still I'm too old for this kind of action."

"Yeah that's why I'm carrying the team."

A rude comeback from Pilus followed by a groan as he pushed himself back up, motioning Shepard to follow, the two continued their game of leapfrog all the way to the side of the Capitol building, having racked up thirteen corpses, they had the high rush keeping them going. Using their previous counts, deducting the ones they killed and including the ones they could see through the windows there were a total of forty-four Batarian's holding the building it was a lot but less than they had planned for. It seemed simple they would run and gun their way through two different entrances, the first laying down covering fire and the second would make their way to the less defended second level where they now knew the prisoners were. At that point the first would take a covering position at the bottom of the stairs while the first grabbed a group of volunteers and go to the armoury, supply up and rush the remaining forces taking defensive positions at every entrance while either Pilus of Shepard swept the building. Then after the forces were repelled or dead and before the reinforcements could show up, they call in the civilians to the Capitol. Shepard and Pilus flipped a coin and Jasper won the toss so he got to release the prisoners while Pilus held down the fort.

 _4 hours and 1 minute before the Agincourt arrives_

It was going well until the armoury part where Shepard, Lisa the admin girl, a surviving police officer, two security guards were about to enter the cage when his radio exploded.

"Shepard I'm hit, I'm hit."

"Pilus status report," Shepard responded keeping as calm as he could.

"There just too many to hold on my own and I took one in the arm, I can only buy you about another two minutes so hurry you ass up down there."

Distracted momentarily by the Pilus issue Shepard hadn't noticed the two Batarian's creeping up on him until Lisa screamed and was quickly stopped short from spinning around when a shotgun blast caught him in the gut, several pieces of shrapnel break the ballistic shell and imbedding themselves deep inside. Roaring in pain Shepard hit the ground, his gun skittering away and swept his legs under the shotgun wielding Batarian and used his body as a shield for the ruinous rifle fire the other rained upon him. Shepard waiting for the thermal click them shoved the peppered Batarian of him and leapt up, Omni-blade outstretched and met the Batarian's gun. The alien snarled, shoving his blade away and gun butted Shepard so hard his helmet cracked and flew off, making Shepard's ears ring and eyes dance, this was made worse by the fist constantly connecting with his face, once, twice and the third Shepard managed to block only to cop an elbow to the jaw, dropping to one knee, nose broken and two teeth down Shepard flew into motion with a feint, followed by the blistering set of jabs, staggering the heavy set Batarian, slipping under a wide swing Shepard pulled out his combat knife and stabbed it multiple times into the neck, severing the windpipe and vital arteries. With a final gurgle the alien fell with a crash, blood pooling across the floor.

Breathing hard Shepard couldn't hear Lisa asking is he was okay, all he could do was gasp out to get the weapons fast and help Pilus, waving her away and dimly hearing the officer input the code to unlock the weaponry.

"Pilus, you there buddy?" Shepard asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'm here" Pilus coughed after a short pause.

"You sound good."

"Yeah took another one in the shoulder, s'not pretty." Pilus coughed again.

"Well you got help on the way, so hang in there."

"Roger that boss."

Hearing the battle cries of the other as they charged the upstairs area to cover Pilus, Shepard shuddered to his feet, lurching over to his fallen gun and after a quick stop in the armoury, grabbing a boot full of thermal clips, he also grabbed a Carnifex and a Mantis strapping the former to his left leg and the latter to his secondary back mag hold. The gunfire was intensifying drastically so with a heave Shepard powered out of the room and back upstairs into the fray. The fight was dragging on far too long, the Batarian's fought with a gusto and zeal the exhausted rebels could barely contend with for every Batarian that went down another took his place. The six were holding as strong as they could and slowly taking ground but it wouldn't be enough to save them if something didn't happen fast.

"Shepard can you hear that?" yelled Pilus.

The tell-tale hum of shuttle engines approaching spelt doom for all of them.

"Supressing fire!" yelled Shepard as he dived from cover to join Lisa, accompanied by a hail of bullets.

"Lisa!" shouting over the gunfire "can you reactivate the air defence system from your Omni-tool?"

"Yes, but I need to be closer to that terminal" she shouted back pointing to a wall fifteen feet away.

"We're going to go for it okay."

"Okay!"

"Everyone cover us fire everything!"

As the squad fired every bullet they had Shepard ran in front of a ducked Lisa towards the terminal taking two glancing shots to his armour, winding him but not slowing him down. Once she reached the terminal her Omni-tool flashed and she worked with lightning fingers dancing across the holographic console.

"Done" she squealed in joy "I did it."

'Okay back to cover."

"No just one second" she started to say as a bullet ripped through her clothes splattering the wall with blood.

"Shit" Shepard yelled grabbing her collar and dragging her across the corridor which had become a pockmarked battlefield. Getting her behind cover he held her hand as she gasped for that last breath her body was giving her.

"Why Lisa?" Shepard cried out.

"I activated' She heaved "beacon and shortwave network."

"So once a ship is in range you can contact them" she coughed blood running down her chin.

"You didn't have to be a hero Lisa."

"But you were so brave, I didn't think you'd want a coward to ask you to this little café I know." She smiled her face becoming so pale.

"If it serves steak I would have followed you anywhere' he laughed gently the sound of gunshots fading into background noise.

"Did I.." she began and the hand she was reaching for his face with fell limp to her side.

Shepard forced down a wrenched sob as he lay this brave young woman to the ground, who died giving her home a chance to survive, her bravery unmatched.

"Kill them!" Shepard roared opening fire on the entrenched Batarian's, "Kill them all!"

Yelling and renewed gunfire forced the Batarian's back towards the entrance, their savagery now met in kind yet even so it wouldn't be enough, the anti-air guns booming into the sky, the sounds of crashing shuttles and rending metal, the scent of smoke burning the air. Even with Shepard now on the attack their numbers were too few against such a force all attacking at once. When all hope seemed lost over the radio came a sound that filled the hearts of the defenders with the emotion of hope.

"For Elysium!" the roar of hundreds sounded like a battle cry, for it wasn't just on the radio it was just across the compound.

The civilians had been listening in on the radio the entire time, listening to people fight and die for them, the words of Shepard's speech broiling in their minds they decided to take action. Grabbing whatever they could find, pipes, bricks, rocks anything and everything became a weapon and they and every other civilian hiding in the area heard the cry and rushed the Capitol building as a wave of not just a couple of hundred but over half a thousand. The Batarian's turned to open fire, mowing the people down but this was their home and not even the fear of death could stop these brave people from defending it. Crashing into the Batarian line they hit, kicked, stabbed and battered them down and with the help of Shepard and his squad they captured the Capitol building.

"For Elysium!" they cried again standing on their vanquished foes.

"For Shepard" a man in the crowd cried.

"For Shepard" came another.

"Shepard, Shepard, Shepard!" the crowd chanted waving their weapons in the air.

Nodding at their devotion to the cause, Shepard put everyone to work, anyone with medical training got into converting one of the Evac-vaults into a makeshift medical centre for wounded, sending both himself and Pilus there for treatment. After getting in contact with some builders, Shepard ran through the next stage of his plan with them, getting their professional advice and just as they were finishing up, the police officer who Shepard now knew to be called Gabe rushed in.

"Sir," he said snapping a salute.

"At ease, what is it."

"Sir we've made contact with the Agincourt."

"It's time then to let the city know where we stand." Shepard announced wincing his way to stand.

"Issue the city wide evacuation order to the Capitol building!"

 _3 hours and 35 minutes until the Agincourt arrives_

PART 2: THE HERO OF ELYSIUM - COMING SOON

 _Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Arguably my favourite one so far when it comes to writing it, there's just so much unexplored action for this moment in Shepard's history. Once again hope you enjoy and hopefully part two should be on the way within a week or so and in the meantime Merry Christmas._

 _C.C._


	9. Part Two: The Hero of Elysium

PART TWO: THE HERO OF ELYSIUM

Captain Thiemann was a man of little renown, a greying older officer who had been with Alliance since enlistment age and served faithfully as the Captain of the Agincourt for nearly a decade, well respected for his honour and sense of justice. He was doing his daily rounds on the ship, he and another three frigates had been part of routine sector sweeps for the last six months cleaning out various free loaders and criminals, an all-round good show as he would say to his wife on leave. Signing off on a munitions order his peace was interrupted by a young Private who ran towards the Captain panting.

"Captain" he gasped, struggling for breath.

"Easy son, what's this ruckus about?" he replied not unkindly.

"We've just received an emergency distress beacon from one of our colonies and a communique from the ground."

"Which one boy?"

"Elysium."

Before the word had finished leaving the boys lips Thiemann scrambled into action striding towards the bridge.

"Relay to the other ships to scramble to Elysium on the double."

"Already have the calculations input Sir, will take us just over three hours."

"Make it happen son!"

Thiemann strode onto the bridge with a no nonsense air to see a grainy video connection with an Alliance marine, taking quick stock and seeing a recently set nose, blood hastily wiped off and smeared over his hands and face and multiple injuries which would warrant a hospital visit rather than a video conference Thiemann feared the worst.

"Name and rank marine" Captain Thiemann ordered.

"Lieutenant Jasper Shepard, Alliance Navy, Service No. 5923-AC-2826, Sir" he responded with a salute.

"Status report", Thiemann asked after pointedly checking the credentials.

"Briefly Sir, just over five hours prior the capital city of Elysium, Illyria was attacked by Batarian pirates numbering in the thousands."

Thiemann struggled to contain his own gasp of despair as many in the bridge could not, many covering their faces in horror.

"Hundreds of ships Sir," Shepard continued grimly "it's been a slaughter down here."

"Tell me everything."

Shepard caught up the Captain on everything up to that point, the attack, their plan to retake the Capitol building and their subsequent city wide evacuation, in addition their plan to subdue the threat to the police stationed in the Enforcement Complex.

"It's impressive what you've managed so.." Thiemann began but was interrupted from the other side.

"Sir," a voice said from the video feed, gaining Shepard's attention.

"Go on."

"We've just gained another four hundred and fifty seven civilians, evacuated safely, we also found a group of marines on leave taking pot shots at the pirates and we brought them with us."

"Tell them they just became squad leaders and have Pilus fill them in."

"Yes sir."

"You were saying Sir," Shepard returned to the conversation with the Captain.

"You've been doing well son and we'll be there shortly."

"With respect Sir, you need to arrive exactly on time, or we all die" Shepard said flatly.

"Meaning?"

"Sir if you start blowing up ships before we gain a tremendously solid foothold they will overrun the Capitol through sheer force and then they have the anti-air canons, leading this into an even nastier siege and losing every life we've saved here."

"Son just tell us what you need," Thiemann offered seeing the wisdom in his plan.

"Once we liberate the police they will join us in mounting the final defence but we have to ready to force the Batarian's to come at us from a single defensible point." Shepard began explaining "the building we are in is not that."

"So what's the plan?"

"I already have builders and technicians rigging every building surrounding the Capitol building except the main street."

The boldness and destructive factor shocked the Captain but Shepard continued.

"Since you'll begin attacking their ships they'll have no choice but to flee to where we are, the only place with a suitable surface to air system, so what we'll do is draw them to us and collapse all but one feasible entrance, as I doubt even Batarian's can scale forty feet of rubble and not be easily picked off."

"We hold the main street, forcing them back and between us and you they'll be crushed, any survivors will flee and then the fighters can mop up the rest."

"What's the signal?" Thiemann asked.

"I'll have a comm unit feeding you intel every step of the way so if things go pear shaped you can charge in, until then you need to stay just out of range of any scanners until we give the order, then you FTL in giving them a surprise they'll never forget."

"Give 'em hell Shepard."

"Planning on it Sir," Shepard hesitated for a moment, "Sir, do you have a Private Dornez on board your ship?"

Waiting a moment for his crewmen to get up her profiles he responded in the affirmative.

"If I may Sir, she'll want to be first on the ground, with all due respect please keep her away from what's down here."

"I don't like sidelining my soldiers Shepard."

"I love her Sir," Shepard said looking down, "I can't win this fight knowing she could be shot out of the sky by some lunatic with a rocket launcher."

"I'll have her put on ship duties for the duration, in return you save every life you can."

"Will do Sir, over and out," said Shepard switching off the video feed.

"Full speed ahead" Thiemann ordered, "Our boys need help."

A chorus of hoo-rahs echoed around the bridge of Thiemann prepared himself for the coming battle.

 _2 hours and 45 minutes before the Agincourt arrives_

Over four hundred Batarian, Human and Turian pirates attacked the Police Enforcement complex with savagery and abandon while only around one hundred police remained, doing their very best to repel the heavy ordinance and sniper attacks on their front line. In the midst of this chaos Shepard and a motley crew of around sixty marines, civilians and security officers crept through the buildings, the sounds of men and women dying filling their ears. Shepard lost count on the number of times he had to grab and steady the arm of a man, eyes wild with rage ready to open fire. They had to get into position and one by one in groups of five they snuck around the battlefield, taking out snipers and nests one by one, slowly getting an entire encirclement of the Batarian force. Just as everyone radioed in that the positions were captured, Shepard connected himself to the police commander's radio and gave the only word that could make sense.

"Duck."

To his credit the commander looked slightly stunned at the sudden communication but paled when he heard Shepard's command, "Open Fire!"

"Everyone hit the deck!" he yelled.

The police ceased their offensive and took cover as Shepard strike teams opened up a blistering wave of high ground fire onto the pirate forces, killings them in tens at a time, rockets and incinerates thrown between reloads and then withering fire after withering fire."

'We're here to cover your retreat" Shepard radioed in "fall back to the Capitol building."

"Roger that!" the commander replied "okay boys and girls listen up, we've got a chance here don't waste, teams of three move out, move out!"

"Head down the street to your left, see if you can get some to follow you," Shepard told him.

The police sprinted down towards the Capitol building about one and a half clicks north, ducking from the sporadic gunfire of pursuing pirates and chased further by their screams in pain as Shepard and his team took them out running parallel to the police in other streets. They barged into the compound filled with grim looking civilians all holding weapons of their choice staring behind them with determination ready to engage any enemy who dares cross, they flooded into the building with thousands of civilians filling up the vaults with the lonely and the desperate, those willing to fight went to the armoury and the wounded went to the medical centre, along with the wounded police. Those fit and able were outfitted by Pilus, the grim faced, frowning Turian and given a post assignment.

The police commander sat down for the first time today wiping the blood and sweat from his forehead, he'd lost more than half of his entire force today, most trying to hold they very building he now sat in, the rest in trying to hold onto what was left of their city and yet here on the ground of his failure stood thousands of men and women chanting the name of soldier who strode in with his team of random life walkers, some soldiers and some shop owners and being welcomes like heroes.

"Commander good to see you're in one piece" Shepard greeted him, "did you lose anyone else on the way here?"

"No thanks to you" the Commander replied snidely 'what was that showboating back there, if you had enough time to set up such an elaborate plan you could have saved more lives."

"Well then Commander, maybe that's why I lost two and you lost two hundred' Shepard responded calmly.

"Enough I'm taking over here, you can deal with it or be placed under arrest."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me jarhead, either give command of this operation to me or be arrested."

"Give the order then" Shepard offered.

"Fine have it your way, men arrest this man."

He was met with flat empty stares, even from his own men, who looked on with disgust.

"You see commander, the people here don't follow my orders because of my rank, or because I'm some big shot looking for a raise" Shepard said softly leaning in so only he could hear "it's because I'm acting like I know what to do."

"Stand down or be detained" leaning back Shepard gave his ultimatum.

"How dare you question my authority I'll have you shot" he raged reaching for his side arm only to be met with fifty pointed down his nose.

"Officers detain this man and place in holding upstairs until he regains his wits, gently if you please."

The commander struggling against the grips of his own men was dragged upstairs and then everyone once again turned to Shepard with questions looking for answer and Shepard obliged.

"People in one hour we will command the Agincourt and its sister ships to begin firing upon the Batarian fleet, until then we must hold the line, we have explosives set to detonate every entrance except the main street behind us, all those already defending the area know this already but I'm telling you because we must be transparent. This is our final hour, our last stand and we must fight to every last breath to save this place, a place built on hope, a place built on dreams. Let's show them our spirit, our will to fight!"

His speech concluded with cheers and yells that would chill the blood of even the coldest enemy, as they filtered out to their respective areas ready to hold the line.

 _1 hour until the Agincourt arrives_

The fighting had been heavy, the resistance and pirates taking heavy losses on both sides, people who had come to this city looking for a fresh start with nothing but a dream in their heart and the clothes on their back died in agony for their home. Men and women, human and alien fell and bled next to each other in the streets as the pirates pushed to retake the Capitol building and capture the their slaves and crush the spirits of the defenders but they gained no ground as they were pushed back time and again. Shepard and Pilus stayed in the Capitol commanding forces via communication, constantly reworking strategies to keep everyone alive, their limited marine forces controlling the ground teams at each intersection. Finally the message came.

"Lieutenant are you there" came the voice of Captain Thiemann over the intercom.

"Reading loud and clear Captain, what's your status?"

"Sitting just outside radar range as instructed ready to assist."

"Okay everyone" Shepard keyed Thiemann into the broad radio network "this is Captain Thiemann of the Agincourt come to save the day."

"Hello everyone" Thiemann said humbled by their cheers, "we are ready, guns loaded, hearts steeled and boots ready to take the fight to these monsters."

"Well said Captain" Shepard congratulated over the renewed cheers of the assembled citizens.

"This isn't my first rodeo Lieutenant."

"Okay Captain show me what you got."

"With pleasure, fleet move in and destroy anything that moves, squeaks or farts in any way shape and form!"

Everyone on the ground heard the hoo-rahs from his bridge and then Shepard addressed everyone again.

"Okay everyone this is go time, the Batarian's" Shepard started interrupted by the booms and shockwaves coming from orbit as the frigates engaged 'are going to push harder than ever but we have to cover a retreat while drawing them in as much as possible.

For an agonising fifteen minutes the Batarian's desperately threw wave after wave of men at Shepard defences but they held.

"Hold everyone" Shepard warned "not too hasty."

Waiting for just the right moment he shouted "Now, retreat, everyone withdraw to the main street, I want six all clears do you hear me, six. Now sound off."

"One." That's one Shepard thought.

"Two." Okay going well.

"Three." Nice.

"Four." Please hold on lads.

"Five" Yes, yes.

No radio in from the sixth position, then suddenly "Six, Six in Shepard we are all clear."

"Everybody down!" Shepard roared across the broad radio "Detonate it!"

The thunderous explosions that surrounded the compound shook the earth and through shrapnel, glass and dust everywhere, children's screams as the terror of the moment washed over them and the lights flicked off and on and off and on.

Finally everything stopped and the destruction was complete, a massive wall of rubble with only one opening was now formed and Shepard swelled as he gave the order.

"Captain land your troops, I repeat land your troops."

"On it Shepard, the cavalry is here."

The main street fighting intensified a thousand fold, hundreds of pirates all swarming forwards pushed by the tens of Alliance dropships flying in their marines to crush them, only to be met by Shepard's forces prepared to defend until the last man.

Suddenly when everything appeared to be going smoothly a horrid explosion deafened the defenders and the sight of Batarian shuttles making suicide runs at the canons sicked them. They were ramming the main street, using their own shuttles being shot down as ammunition to kill Shepard's forces.

"Shepard the Batarian's are swarming over the wall, we can't keep up taking them out as well as those suicide runs, we don't have enough men,' Pilus yelled between giving orders.

"Shit" was all Shepard could say as he armed up, grabbed a handful of extra clips and ran out the door.

"Shepard!"

"Keep them alive Pilus, don't let me down!" Shepard shouted running even faster.

He made it the main street in just under a minute, panting in pain as his wounds reopened from the exertion but the adrenaline shot kicked the pain away as he saw the mangled bodies of the people who were holding the line here.

"Talk to me" Shepard radioed while taking cover from the intense fire being directed at him "whose with me here?"

"There's just two of use Sir" a hysterical voice shouted over a gunshot "fuck it's just me I don't want to…" his voice cut out too by another shot.

Before Shepard could even comprehend being alone against an army a shot hit him in the face, glancing off his cheek but cutting deep and spinning him to the ground, more disorientated than ever, he put his helmet back on, racked visor or no it was better than a bullet in the skull. Blood sloshed around inside the helmet giving a sort of ocean noise as Shepard quickly drew his sniper rested it on a concrete bollard, and quick scoped two snipers on a nearby rooftop, one being his own shooter. Forces were coming on strong so he put his gun down rather than retracting and drew his assault rifle, slapping in a thermal clip and waiting for the tiniest gap in the fire and there it is.

Spinning out from cover Shepard shot, one, two, three down then jumped to cover in the middle of the street hearing the thud of an explosive, knowing that his cover wouldn't take another hit he fired his Carnifex over the edge then stood up and sprayed supressing fire, wounded two but taking six bullets in the torso for his trouble, because in all the hassle he still hadn't swapped armour so the shield wouldn't work without the rest of his suit. Coughing up blood and heaving himself back up Shepard did the same thing again this time killing two but taking one in the right leg and a ping off his helmet. Falling to the ground again in pain, he applied what little medigel he had to his leg and two torso wounds before it was empty. Feeling his lungs fill with fluid he knew there wasn't much time left and this was going to be bad if they got in, the forces were spread too thin and the enemy had too great a number. Firing around cover the half crawled half run to the right side cover, dodging a rocket as he went the explosion throwing him into cover with a sickening crack and after blacking out for a moment the burning pain in his hand showed he'd lost his left pinkie and ring fingers. Picking up his lost Carnifex, gripping it tightly to combat the slick blood Shepard once again heaved up and shot, lobbing grenades left and right, taking shots at knees, shuttle engines, visor plates, weak spots, anything to slow down the tens of hundreds of soldiers pounding towards him. Then his assault rifle jammed and a passing bullet blew through his gun, into his hand, down his arm and out his elbow. Screaming in pain he fell, his Carnifex thrown too far over cover to reach, Shepard began dragging himself across the blood soaked road. With no cover, he numbly felt bullet after bullet, smash through his armour and into his body, riddling him with holes and only speeding the black at the edge of his vision. Reaching the left side and pushing himself up the wall Shepard cocked a new clip into his Mantis and waited for a Batarian face to peer around the corner and then blew off his head.

Stupidly another did the same with the same result but Shepard couldn't hold his gun anymore and it slipped from his hands, slapping the pavement with a flat note that signalled a final requiem. Panting with his lead lolling up to the sky Shepard could only hear a deep humming as his heart furiously beat towards its last, he felt warm and he could almost smell the bread from the bakers on Mindoir, hear his sister laugh again. He would die at peace.

"Forward!" an enraged Turian snarled.

The Batarian's taken by surprise a new wave of attackers began retreating and making their way to their ships, now confident they could not take the building and with the heavy loses to their ships being inflicted by the Agincourt and her troops the battle had been won.

"Shepard?" Pilus came up to him "damn Shepard."

His breathing now being ragged gasps that couldn't fill his lungs Shepard coughed splattering the inside of his visor with blood.

"We'll have medic's here in minutes Shepard please hold on."

Time slowed as a chink, clunk, chick approached and Shepard dimly saw a corrosive polonium grenade roll beside Pilus and with a surge of strength lifted his broken body off of the ground and threw Pilus over the barrier to the other side his body disappearing just as it detonated, throwing Shepard into the wall with blackness consuming him.

 _Aboard the Agincourt_

"Doctor he's haemorrhaging' a woman's voice rang through the black.

"He's haemorrhaging everywhere, there nowhere to start" a man shouted back.

"Brain is severely swollen we need to relieve pressure!"

'Spleen and Kidney's ruptured, perforations to most others."

"Blood pressure is spiking."

"Shit put him under now!"

Shepard opening his eyes and could only see black and white, the filters must be damaged, but the burning kept him awake and the itching wouldn't stop he kept trying to scratch it, feeling his hand move but not touch anything, confusion and blood loss Shepard held up his arms. What was left of them. The tubes down his throat muffled his screams as the doctors and nurses fought to stop his trashing, his arms were nothing but blackened bones with seared flesh all the way up to his shoulders. As the drugs took effect Shepard continued to thrash and struggled.

"BP's dropping doctor we're losing him."

"Crash cart now!"

Shepard faded into nothingness once again.

 **Lieutenant Jasper Shepard, later called the Hero of Elysium, held the line for twenty-one minutes, was awarded the Star of Terra for bravery and honour beyond the call of duty, also given the Palladium Star, not to be outdone the Turian Hierarchy honoured him with the Nova Cluster for his service to the civilian populace on Elysium. Shepard sustained thirty seven gunshot wounds, forty lacerations, nineteen broken bones and suffered the emergency amputation of both arms above and below the shoulder, also taking 3** **rd** **degree burns to his legs. Shepard spent more than twelve hours in emergency surgery on board the Agincourt and two days on Earth, not including the following weeks for skin grafts and the installation of his reinforced chest bar and top line bionic arms.**

 _Authors Note: Wow what a ride. Really enjoyed these last two chapters. Something I wished that was touched on more in game, but the battle of Elysium must have been hell and I truly wanted a grittier realistic version of a ground war assault. I'd love a review on what everyone thinks and keep an eye out for the next instalment._

 _C.C._


	10. Black Ops I

**BOLT CARNGHAM**

Steam and swirling hot pockets of exhaust fuelled the sticky humid atmosphere of the red light soaked, lower levels of the eezo asteroid Omega. A man lay in the hulking shadow of a behemoth sized building, towering next to a precipice leading to the bowels of the station, none but the devil could have seen him, dressed in dark casual clothing, similar to what you would on any drunk at Omega's bar, Afterlife and the grime and soot had coated his sweat exposed skin making him even harder to see. A mantis rifle was gripped in his hands one eye half closed scoping the area opposite the gorge expanding into yet another monstrous metal construction, the heat flaring occasional red glare into his scope. Barely moving with his breaths, even from this distance, he waiting for his prey like a hunter on the planes of a savannah.

"Car's in sight, making its way to bravo point" a voice crackled softly through his headset.

Yet cloaked in shadow his grip on the rifle tightened and a Shimo (luxury shuttle - mix between shuttle and limousine) appeared overhead of the gorge settling itself down at the opposite side, the kill zone. His breathing threatened to quicken and it was forced back down, just in time as the body guard stepped from the rear door briefly scouting the area before the target waltzed into sight, Bolt Carngham a despicable human being mixed up with every king od bad, from running drugs to addicted teens and trafficking young girls for the rich aristocrats of their filthy drugs rings. His schedule was a tightly controlled secret and the area that they found themselves in was highly monitored with at least a score of video feeds, which coincidently had been on a loop for the past two hours, this and the location and time were a gift from the Pirate Queen of Omega herself, Aria T'Loak. Undercutting the self-proclaimed ruler of this derelict mining colony in her own drug sales was a bad move, bad enough that a simple trade of two future no questions asked favours for the information was enough.

Carngham walked under a small rag tied to the pole rising from the ground, once housing a light but now it served a different purpose. The wind gauge showed his aim to be true and as the shadow man took a deep breath his finger rested onto the trigger and with a mighty exhale he heard another crackle in his ears.

"You have a clear shot" and as the last vestiges of the voice disappeared an errant thought on how he ended up here fluttered into the forefront of his mind as he pulled the trigger.

 _Flashback - 6 months ago_

It had been four long, gruelling months, since his injuries on Elysium, four months since he had awoken screaming an induced coma, staring at the burnt remains of his arms, only to latter realise these were mechanical replacements. The funding for them had come from every citizen he saved on Illyria, even with all their hard times ahead, they gave what little they had to sponsor Hahne-Kadar who in turn gave the project to the Shadow Works subsidiary and built him literal, cutting edge bionic arms. Only 0.2 milliseconds of reaction time slower than his actual arms and the power ran from an eezo/iridium core with a solution charged from the energy collected from his body, only needs a replacement every five years. The black velvet looking material stretched like bands across a structured yet flexible inner section perfectly mimicking the size of muscle appropriate to his shoulder, with a shirt and jacket, nothing changed. The skin grafts were the hardest for him to deal with, scars he had plenty, but the splotch like consistency of his once smooth skin, had been replaced by different textures some as high as his jaw and as long as the skin on his hips. Not even burning away the skin could hide the great rents from the bullets and the gashes left by shrapnel, and his time in hospital left him weaker than he had even been, far more lean than muscular, but regular exercise was still beyond his bodies healing capabilities. Another month passed with dreary efficiency as strength returned once again and working out with the other soldiers, after their star struck, puppy dog eyes had gone away, was rewarding. He was also incredibly self-conscious about how every military man and woman who walked by, regardless of rank, snapped a salute and gave a respectful look, not knowing how to deal with this sort of attention he simply returned the salute, with a smile and a nod of thanks, this seeming to be the best way, although the excited whispers which continued behind him after they left were disconcerting at best.

"Fame seems to suit you boy," a familiar voice, ribbed with a deep baritone, said as he entered his room.

"Glad to see you too Anderson," Shepard replied in a voice that was no longer a boy, or young man, but a soldier.

"You feeling better?" Anderson asked

"Certainly, it's been five months, I'm fully healed but I haven't received an assignment," Shepard replied no bothering in slightest with military protocol, Anderson was not here in any official capacity these days, just one that someone might see between father and son.

"Well I'm here to let you know that the Committee has requested you presence."

"Requested?" Shepard quipped with an eyebrow raised.

"Requested."

"Don't you mean demanded?"

"Semantics Shepard, you've passed three psyche evals and all physical tests thrown at you, you're good as new and the Committee has gotten wind of it," Anderson explained as he lay a set of dress blues on the bed.

"They of course either want me to be a figurehead, or quit," Shepard fired back, aware of their scheming ways.

'As if they could make you do anything" Anderson laughed, "you're the golden goose lad they need you on their side."

"Fat chance," Shepard grumbled "five months here and not a bloody word."

"Well now it's come, so get ready and I'll have a shuttle waiting out front for you in half an hour."

Mumbling every step of the way Shepard, showered, shaved, had a nurse give him a haircut and then slipped into his dress blues, trying to look every inch a soldier. Seeing that the mirror reflected exactly the look he was going for, he strapped his side arms to his hip, once for each side, put once blade up his left sleeve into a worked leather harness and his faithful yet battle scarred combat blade into its customary diagonal sheathe on the back of his belt. He then threw on his dark navy blue greatcoat, its vast size stopped just shy of his ankles, on the front of it he placed his three medals received for Elysium. His Palladium Star and Nova Cluster sitting just off the one side and his Star of Terra gleaming brightly in the middle of his breast pocket, finally he doffed his hat, a peaked cap on a dark blue with brilliant gold inlay designs around the brim. Checking the mirror for a final time, Shepard took a deep breath while looking into his own electric green eyes and gave the look he had been working on for months while trapped in hospital, the wolf stare, a thousand yards of pure hurt promised to anyone who stood in his way. A small mercy to help him deal with the sudden fame of being the embarrassingly named Hero of Elysium, the entire first month of being on Earth people had been flocking in the streets with get well signs, holding up banners with his face on them.

Shepard turned on his heels and strode out his door letting it slam with a certain kind of finality, it would be the last time he was in there, he thought to himself striding down to the elevators that would take him to his freedom. Crowing in with several other people and a few children, the little ones whispered and pointed at him, obviously having been watching too much extranet and recognising his face. Leaving with everyone else at the ground floor, he walked straight to sign in desk and announced to the front desk clerk.

"Lieutenant Jasper Shepard, signing out."

"One moment pl…" the lady said cutting herself off, exclaiming oh and knocking her coffee to the ground.

"M-Mister Shepard, I mean Lieutenant, t-thank-you for staying with us," she bowed red faced.

"Thank you for having me" he replied flashing a smile at her clumsiness.

Shepard cursed as her eyes went as wide as saucers and her breath quickened and she began to unconsciously stroke her hair, he didn't understand it, not for his very life why women acted so damn foolish around him whenever he smiled or said something nice, Anderson when asked said it's was because of fame and fame did that to people. Soldiers saluted and civilians swooned, not exactly the life he wanted but at least it's not outright hatred which is nice. Striding out the doors, hearing the pneumatic hiss as they closed behind him Shepard blearily looked out onto the busy street, filled with shuttles and people, kids laughing, but before he knew it the street turned into a war zone, all those smiling faces burnt off, blood everywhere, the stink of death, buildings crumbling and the screaming, Shepard, Shepard, Shepard.

"Lieutenant Shepard, Sir?" a young soldier, keeping a respectful distance repeated.

"Umm yes" Shepard responded, sweat pouring down his back, the flashbacks were the worst part, not the phantom pain, not the memories, but when he lived them all over again.

"Captain Anderson, says we need to hurry, Sir," the man hastily added sir to the end of his bit hoping he hadn't come off a disrespectful to a war hero.

"Of course let's get a move on," Shepard snapped, moving towards the shuttle covered with military insignia, hopping into the already open back area and took a seat on the Spartan benches which provided soldiers with seating.

"Sorry about the seating Sir, I wasn't able to procure an officers shuttle."

"No, this will do just fine, let's get in the air."

As the shuttle thrummed into the air, Shepard was musing that a mere half a year ago he would have asked this soldier names, struck some kind of accord, but now all he did was sit in silence at the rear of shuttle off to meet the Committee. Oddly enough there wasn't actually 'a Committee' of sorts, it's simply what it's called when a few high ranking members of System's Alliance come to town with an agenda, this time the agenda appeared to be him, worryingly.

A few hours later and the shuttle powered into Vancouver making its way hastily to the large Alliance structure, where the Committee meeting, would take place. Before the shuttle landed Shepard turned on the outside cameras, it was thronged with people, military men and women of all shapes and sizes going about their daily business. He hadn't been around this many people since Elysium, just the thought made him want to slam open the door, scream at them to run, he could almost smell the acrid stench on burning flesh. Slamming a slid onto his line of thought and forcing himself not to focus on the images that haunted him, the shuttle landed with a soft whump on the landing pad and after taking a solid breath Shepard open the door with a hiss and stepped back into the world. He didn't stop for his pilot, he didn't stop at the stares or the whisper he strode with confidence and purpose, his massive frame held high, back straight with pride, his medals flashing on his chest with every glint of sunlight that streamed through the atrium windows. Many salutes and polite nods later Shepard reached yet another desk in his life, this one situated next to a waiting room.

"Lieutenant Shepard reporting for a Committee meeting," he announced.

"Shepard welcome back," the soldier, slightly older than the rest, interrupting the soldier behind the desk, "no need for you to wait, come this way."

"I'm afraid I find myself at a disadvantage,"

"Oh sorry Shepard the names, Corporeal Grint, I work as the Committee bitch boy, making sure the up and ups don't get lost."

"Fair enough, know what this is all about then?" Shepard inquired.

"Not a chance Lieutenant, way above my pay grade, I'm just a body guard slash chauffeur, this way now."

They walked for several minutes, dodging uniforms left and right until, rather than come up to a large meeting area, Grint brought him to an office door.

"I'll be waiting outside for when you need to leave."

Nodding in his ascent Shepard opened the door and made his way into a brightly lit room with an oval hologram table and no one but a single man sitting at the head. Taking another step inside and letting the door shut behind him, a screeching noise in his ear, split through his skull, making him wrench out his comm piece.

"Sorry Lieutenant, no communications enter or leave this room," the mystery man spoke, in a soft yet authoritarian tone.

"I once again find myself at a disadvantage," Shepard responded getting thoroughly fed up with the cloak and dagger set-up, his fingers twitching towards his gun.

"There will be no need for that" he spoke sharply, "I have come to bring you a proposition on behalf of the System's Alliance."

"We need dedicated men and women" he started not even waiting for Shepard to acknowledge the proposal, "soldiers who with Alliance permission can operate outside the boundaries of military law."

"You trying to recruit me," Shepard exclaimed almost laughing, "sorry Mycroft I've got no interest in your dark war games, I'm out."

"What if I told Elysium could have been stopped before it happened," the statement stopping Shepard turn to the door cold, "that if we had been approved we could have prevented the attack from ever taking place."

"How?" Shepard asked his throat going hoarse.

The man gestured to the chair at the other end of the table for him to sit, and after gulping down some water from one of the glasses he obliged.

"The Batarian forces were funded by an outside source" once again the man began without waiting, "well-funded, well informed and arming them to teeth, almost as if they wanted Elysium to fall completely."

"Why you ask?" sensing Shepard question, "Batarian's say in retaliation to human expansion, I say because someone who wanted Elysium to burn for their own ends rather than a groups."

"Unfortunately this is why our investigation ends because we were never given Alliance or Council approval for such a mission which could easily spill over animosity from the Terminus into every aligning system."

"So why come to me after all this time?" Shepard asked, now intrigued.

"Because we've never had anyone with your credentials supporting us before, medals left right and centre, combat records off the chart, marksmanship and war-hero literally, everything we need."

"I doubt that will gain any kind of traction with the Citadel council, let alone within our own Systems Alliance," a deep in thought Shepard responded.

"Which is why you will bypass them and be a direct squad reporting to only myself and select handful of Committee members, you will operate in sector and an info packet will be sent to you and your team about information to acquire or even a target to be eliminated."

"You're talking about assassins," Shepard shot out of his chair, "A Black Operations Squad operating within both the Terminus and Allied space!? We would start a bloody war!"

"Only if you're caught," he shot back, leaning forwards as he did so to reveal a middle age man with sandy hair, "don't get me wrong Shepard the implications alone are a bureaucratic nightmare but we need someone to do this, for the greater good."

"Killing in cold blood, for the greater good?" Shepard spat, ashamed he had stayed to listen to such garbage.

"If killing one man in cold blood could have stopped to massacre in Illyria would you have done it?"

"In a heartbeat," Shepard said after a moment his hand still on the door.

"The people who you will kill are monsters, once we can't touch because they are either protected by bureaucracy or our inability to send ships en masse into the Terminus," the man continued almost without taking a breath.

"Data retrieval?" Shepard asked dropping his hand from the door.

"Traitors and hackers who have stolen and lied their way into getting classified or sensitive information for the purposes of blackmail and extortion."

Shepard turned back into the room, it seemed so much darker than it had before, the table now lit up with holograms, filled with faces or wanted men, bodies of their victims, data trails and more classified Intel than he could imagine.

"The best of the best, an elite force recognised by no one yet funded secretly by our government via the Shadow broker," the man leant forward keeping his face in the light now, "we need this Shepard and you're our best shot."

His thoughts flew to Elysium, could that have been prevented and then his mind flashed back even further, could I prevent something like Mindoir happening again, all this knowledge at his fingertips, he could change the face of the galaxy for the better.

"I'll need a team" Shepard began, cutting off the mystery man "of my choosing, if we're doing this I need people who I trust with my back."

"Done" he said after a moment's thought.

"Here's a list of everything I need" Shepard said after spending a few minutes on his Omni-tool, "none of it is negotiable."

"A high rise apartment, rented for three weeks from now, food and drink, a scout ship with class-three eezo drive capabilities, a pilot, an annual salary plus bonus per mission quota, list of names, this all seems to be in order, will there be anything else," the man replied lazily, hoping to impress Shepard with their financial side.

"Yes your name," Shepard said "I won't ask anyone nor myself to fight for a shadow against the wall."

"We're on the same side Shepard" he began.

"Then I bid you farewell."

"Wait," He grumbled after a few seconds flicking his own Omni-tool to life and shoving a small data packet to Shepard.

"Solomon Wing, it has been a pleasure, please make sure everything is in order" Shepard gloated.

"Don't let us down Shepard" Solomon said and as Shepard left with Grint in tow he, sank back into his chair, ignoring the beeps and messages from his fellow administrators on the committee, he hoped this wouldn't backfire.

The three weeks flew by in an instant and before he knew it Shepard was nervous about meeting them all again, as he paced around the apartment. He had made the pointing point three weeks so as to give them enough to time to have received their orders and get transport back to Earth, but would they want to do this with him, would they think it foolhardy. Every thought came to a hold when just as the sun was hitting the horizon, on its way behind the mountains the doorbell rang and Shepard made his way over to the door, without looking opened it to find Abigail Dornez, waiting impatiently.

"Abby…" Shepard began but before he could say anything else she launched herself into his arms and pressed her lips against his with fierce abandon, her passion melting away any insecurity he had about the evening and making his heart burn and his chest heave. He didn't notice her hots tears streaming onto his face for a few moments, he pulled her back to her face scrunched in pain, as she started slamming her balled fists weakly into his chest.

"Don't do that ever again!" she yelled crying even harder, "stupid, idiot man thinking he can attack an entire army."

"Abby"

"Shut up, shut up, you idiot," she cried again gripping his hair and yanking him in for another kiss.

Eventually the tears subsided and her fierce passion turned from random acts of violence and romance into just lying on his chest staring out the window.

"Do you know how many times we thought you were going to die?" she asked in a hollow tone.

"Neither do I," when he shook his head, "you were just so broken, and every few minutes you would crash, just tubes and blood everywhere."

"I don't care how brave you think it was, but if you ever try something like that again, I will kill you."

Shepard began to laugh but was cut off with a venomous look from Dornez.

"I'm serious Shep, one wrong move and I'll do you in myself."

"Glad to know you care so much," he grumbled only to be silenced by another kiss and look from her that made his knees shake.

"You're such an idiot Shep, I wonder how ever made it through basic," she giggled, a tinkle of pure bliss.

"Well I had the beautiful Abigail Dornez to assist me and my merry band of misfits," Shepard replied in a quasi-dramatic prose.

She laughed again "Do you remember the time we filled everyone one in the barracks shoes with whipped cream?"

"Yes they couldn't get the smell out for weeks," Shepard laughed along with her, only just noticing that she was wearing a gorgeous red cocktail dress.

Soon after their fit of laughing, the doorbell rang again, and after smoothing the rumples caused by Abby's unexpected bought of passion, he opened the door to see a flit of dark hair run across his vision and kiss him right on the mouth. The slight taste of whiskey and the scratching of stubble, this was definitely not a woman and as quickly as he had been kissed it stopped and Shepard drew back to see Jack barely holding in his tears.

"You fookin' arsehol' Shep" he sobbed as he pulled Shepard into a massive bear hug "why yae no' jus' kill me noe?"

"Welcome Jack" Shepard said his voice suddenly thick with emotion, Jack had been his best friend since the beginning, "It's good to see you old friend."

"Wael is betta then seein ya strapped to a bleedin gurnee lemme tell ye."

"That bad huh?"

"Worse, aye though we wear gonna lose ye moar den once," he replied, his voice cracking in places.

Shortly after Jack had settled in and gotten himself a drink from Abby, Emmanuel Santos and Lester Briggs arrived, shuffling in, still joint at the hip, both of them giving Shepard equally manly hugs.

"Emman, Les good to see you both."

"Likewise Shep, good to see you not dead," Lester said warmly.

"Mind if we join in?" Emmanuel nodded his head towards Abby and Jack.

"Help yourselves tabs on me tonight," Shepard said holding back his laughter as their eyes lit up at his words.

They sat around a table laughing and drinking until once again the doorbell rang and Shepard opened the door to see none other than William Rogers.

"Damn here I was hoping you actually were dead," he said with a sneer, but his eyes danced with a new kind of mischief.

'Sorry to disappoint you, but to be honest I think you could do with more surgery, that face of yours could still scare an Elcor," Shepard retorted.

"In denial, you just wish you could look this good," Rogers laughed holding out a hand.

Shaking it warmly Shepard invited him in and showed him over to the drinking table where someone had brought out cards. After losing several rounds of cards and even more credits, Shepard decided to address the elephant in the room, why were they all here. Shepard didn't skimp on any details, he said names, locations, details and mission briefs, there was to be no secrets and he wanted them no one else to have his back. Jack well he was merry as ever, happy to take an attitude of putting out the fires before they start, Abigail looked torn between her duty to Shepard and her duty to the Agincourt, Santos and Briggs sat in discussion for a long time weighing the pro's and con's but oddly enough William was on board from the get go stating "Who would turn down such a good time?"

Before long everyone was in, laughing at the dark subject of being galactic hitmen, in the name of peace and justice it seemed so trifling. They drank the night away, eventually convincing a blitzed William to get an SF tattoo like the others and after finally getting Shepard out of shirt used a permanent paint to etch his old tattoo back onto his bionic arm. Jack left soon after saying he had to let his fiancée know he was being rotated back quicker than usual, Abigail called her parents to let them know that the Agincourt would be making longer rounds this year covering her return to Earth, Emmanuel and Lester just shrugged and said it wasn't the first time their parents didn't know where they were as they cruised down to find an open bar and William well he didn't have anyone so he just sipped away at his drink wincing whenever he moved his arm. Abigail after getting off the phone rather pointedly and in embarrassingly in front of everyone gave Shepard a look that brooked no argument and led him very forcefully from the room, not even blinking at the jeering of the drunkards left alone.

Later that night Shepard woke in a sweat, he hurriedly pushed Abby's arm off him and stood at the window, breathing in air from the vent and letting the moon touch his skin. There was no battle, no dead it was just a night like any other, Shepard wondered where it could all lead.

 _Flash-Forward Present Day_

The crack of a bullet rang out like glass being smash against a concrete slab, the whistle of air and the sickening wallop of noise as it crunched through the man's skull, splattering the walls and floor near him with brains and gore. Bedlam ensued as Shepard waited just long enough for them to spot the glint of his scope and start shouting, bullets were ricocheting all around him as he slung the rifle against his body and slid down the wall, hitting the floor at a roll and sprinted off slinging the rifle on his back as he did so.

"Target is down," Shepard yelled through the soft fabric covering the lower half of his face, "Fairy are you in position?"

"Affirmative Wolf," a woman's voice came across the comms "package is waiting for pickup."

"There he is" Shepard heard from behind, he swore and picked up speed, dodging the populace of the ward with last minute ducks and weaves, leaving the less agile bodyguards chasing his the flounder through the pack.

"Boomer and Stooge hit the button!" Shepard shouted as he hit a metal catwalk heading into the upper ward.

Without the warning the populace of the ward were suddenly blinding by steam and smoke redirected from the mining operation, harmless but it made them cover their faces and all but blinded the Shepard pursuers. Above the chaos Shepard found a large bag hidden in by the dim shadows cast by a night light, opening it he found a Blue Suns uniform complete with weapons.

"Ahh my Fairy you work your magic yet again" Shepard crooned into the comms as he changed.

"Stop flirting Wolf and get back to work, Boomer can't keep Stooge working the button all day" and angry Abigail retorted but sounded like she was blushing.

Laughing Shepard tossed his old disguise over the edge into an abyss where they would never be found, but hitched up his sniper to the mass lock on the back of his new amour.

"Okay we're good, Boomer and Stooge, rendezvous with Fairy and fall back to point Delta, Glen and Shorty will be waiting for me at the crosswalk."

Three lots of affirmative rang out in the comms as Shepard ran from catwalk to catwalk vaulting as he went, a small monitor in his ear beeping like crazy, he put peddle to the meddle and leapt from the edge plummeting down into the darkness, only to crash onto a mining transport, heading to the upper transportation deck. Shepard took a quick kneeling breather and took stock, sidearm, check, rifle, check, face covered, check and Blue Suns armour, check. As the ship ponderously rose over the next few minutes Shepard spotted two figures also in Blue Suns, standing at a darkened crosswalk about fifty feet above the throng of people in the upper ward, totally oblivious to the pandemonium that happened below. Switching to his alternate comms channel Shepard asked Glen and Shorty to signal if it was them, both O'Laughlin and Rogers gave him the finger, obviously not pleased with their mission code names. Rogers picked up a ponderously large weapon, took aim and fired a large hook with a twirl of cable flying out behind it. It slammed into the ship with a horrid thud then went taught, Shepard using a strap of material tucked into his armour flipped it over the wire and with a deep breath cast himself out over the darkness again. As the ship went high and high Shepard went faster and faster eventually dropped from the wire just in time and rolling unceremoniously to the feet of his two comrades, Rogers then de-powered the magnet and spooled the coil using an auto winch. O'Laughlin helped Shepard to his feet, then slapped his arm, causing Shepard to glare.

'What?" asked Shepard irritably, having just been rolled like laundry.

"Glen isae Scottesh Whiskee ya fwit!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

"Becaus it saes so on the bluddy bottol!"

"Mind wrapping this up ladies, we do have a schedule to keep after all," Rogers interrupted in his lazy drawl.

"Indeed, Shorty lets move out," O'Laughlin retorted.

Rogers's eyes flashed hot and Shepard has to remind himself he was in charge, pushing the two apart he signalled radio silence and they made their way through the scaffolding, careful to avoid unwanted attention. They reached the bottom and strode across a market place until an alleyway was just in sight, then it was time to be seen, swapping his channel so it included everyone Shepard waited for a moment before saying "Now."

Shepard, O'Laughlin and Rogers ran across the marketplace yelling for people to move and it took less than a moment for normal citizens to shoo likes flies from the sight of three fully armed Blue Suns mercs especially in this neighbourhood. They ran down an alley at breakneck speed, knowing they would be seen by cameras and that was exactly their plan, reaching a coded door Shepard started banging and shouting for Bolt.

Eventually a balding fat man opened the door, covered in grease from food and sweat from fear.

"Sir we need to gain entrance and access the situation, your body double was killed because someone knew where he was."

"Yes of course come in come in," he slobbered opening the door more to allow them in.

The real Bolt had two body guards upstairs and one watching them as they walked in, they were clearly nervous, fingering their triggers and their eyes white around the edges.

"Yo Glen you want head's or tails?" Shepard asked cunningly.

"Ar ya no me Wulf, cannae help meself if thar a bit o tail involved," O'Laughlin replied getting the order.

Rogers stopped for a moment then got the idea as Shepard shouted "Heads!"

"O'Laughlin swung around with lightning speed and shot the guard by the door twice in the chest and once through the head blowing his backwards against the wall and sliding down with a wet thump. Shepard and Rogers each took a guard from the top level, too surprised to act in time, one of them toppling with a scream, which ending abruptly as his neck cracked onto the floor.

"Nothing like a bit of carnage to help sell the story eh Wolf?" Rogers asked and even though none could see his eyes were alight with fervour as he pushed a struggling Bolt to his knees. Shepard nodded in acceptance then radioed in their two other victims being shoved in through a door made on the upper level just outside on the interior camera range. Bolt was a cunning and smart man, also paranoid in the extreme, making sure his interior was wired with cameras but no audio, when authorities saw the footage, it would just be Blue Sun's mercs doing what they do best. Shepard jumped up the stairs three at a time and got the two struggling men and pushed them down the stairs, filthy smugglers selling black market Alliance tech to their enemies dragging one once he reached the bottom and motioning for O'Laughlin to do the same after handing his charge to Rogers. Shepard knelt in front of the weeping Bolt.

"P-please I'll give you money, anything please don't kill me," Bolt blubbered.

"Did your victims beg Bolt?" Shepard asked his voice changing into an angry growl, "did those young girl you shipped for wealthy clients beg you not to shoot them up with drugs and sell them off to be whores, did the teens you sold drugs too on Earth, did you hear their mothers cry at their funerals?

"Please I'm just a business…"

"You are a bad man Bolt Carngham" Shepard intoned cutting him off with a pistol whip to the face, "I will not see you in my dreams."

Standing up and walking behind Bolt, Shepard grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into the keeling position, O'Laughlin and Rogers doing the same, Bolt funnily enough was praying to a God he didn't believe in to save him.

"Now" Shepard said flatly as three bullets echoed at almost simultaneously and then three bodies slumped to the floor.

After leaving the same way they brought they prisoners in, Shepard and the others changed into the kinds of clothes you would see average people wear on Omega, dirty orange stained shirts and coal black pants, their weapons carefully stowed in large bags and the Blue Suns uniforms were dealt with using a garbage disposal unit and a small incendiary charge. Making their way back outside the crowd was dispersing once more and Blue Suns mercs, real ones flooded the district all heading to Carngham's house, once of them pried open the door and as he did Shepard depressed a small button on his Omni-tool detonating the Cain warhead he had rigged by the door, civilians were terrified to be sure but no casualties as he had hoped, not so for the Blue Suns as half of them were dead and the other half injured. They made their way like ghosts through the screaming crowds until they hit the main plaza next to the Afterlife VIP section. Santos and Briggs although much to their disappointment would no longer be referred to as Boomer and Stooge hefted all their equipment back to the ship, Rogers and O'Laughlin immediately challenged one another to drink off which just left Shepard and Dornez time to relax in the bar and have a few drinks to celebrate a job well done.

Later that night after everyone had fallen asleep on the ship Shepard used the retinal scanner and fingerprint I.D. to walk into their makeshift war room just flooded with classified intelligence and a large picture of Bolt Carngham face rotating in the middle of a holo-table. Using his finger Shepard crossed it out with a large X, attached the mission brief he mocked up earlier and sent the lot to Solomon, who to his credit moment later wired Shepard ninety thousand credits, to be split six ways, a tidy bonus on top of their already decent salary. Bolt was their third and so far most detailed and important mission and they had pulled it off, no wounded, no excess casualties, even hadn't wasted any thermal clips, Shepard smiled every time they took a bad person out of this galaxy because all it meant is someone got to sleep easier. He took one last look at everything and with a terrific yawn wandered back to him and Dornez's quarters.

 **LUKE MASTERS**

"Masters stop!' Shepard shouted chasing a wiry man down a back alley of Nos Astra.

The man was ducking and weaving through the crates and garbage like a ferret easily outrunning the bulkier Shepard, they had been tracking him for three weeks, from Earth's Mexico City all the way to where they were now Nos Astra, Illium's capital city. They had been following him when he'd spotted Rogers tailing him after Rogers bumped with the intent of gaining access to the department records the officer who was questioning about his travel Visas did so a little louder than expected. Luckily they hadn't seen Shepard who was wearing a Nos Astra Police uniform who had to speed off after to catch up to Luke Masters, a corrupt data analyst from Earth's own System Alliance, making off with zettabytes of classified data and Intel from the entire Alliance database.

After fleeing to Mexico City Shepard and crew chased him all across the city until they found out he had chartered his way off world under the alias Zymax Stillwater, after bribing their way onto the docks they had to steal the manifest to find out that he eventually made his way to Nos Astra via a Turian luxury cruiser. If Masters got away the entire Alliance could be in jeopardy, troop movements, dreadnaught designs, cutting edge weapon tech, spies and most importantly Black Operations movements and names.

Masters fled out of the alley and into the crowded street, blending in easily with all the different races visiting the beautiful city.

"Fuck, Dornez do you have eyes on the target?" Shepard swore profusely, into his comm.

"He's on the move, you're two o'clock, moving to intercept" came the reply.

Shepard saw Dornez running across the plaza's upper level, uninhibited by all the noises and smells that assaulted Shepard who was in the thick of it, trying not to draw too much to himself dressed in an illegal police uniform. Spotting Masters trying to walk subtly away, Shepard floored it again and much to his consternation, Luke had spotted him again and hightailed it, finally breaking free of the crowd and stealing a landing shuttle, then flying off at high speeds towards the city centre.

"Dornez get down here now" shouted Shepard flashing his Nos Astra badge to commandeer another shuttle that was landing, after waiting what seemed like an eternity Dornez jumped in the other side, swearing as much as he was.

"We fuck this up Shepard if he gets away," she left is hanging as Shepard thumbed the shuttle higher and higher trying to get a glimpse of the fleeing shuttle.

"I know" he responded "Santos have you and Briggs got eyes in the sky?"

"You know it" Santos replied soft as ever "Briggs has a rocket launcher."

"Not subtle but I'll take it."

Their shuttle hurtled after Masters, who clearly was not an expert pilot, but had enough of a head start that it was going to be close no matter what they did.

"Rogers, tap once in your inside the station."

After waiting a few moments there was a surreptitious cough and a single tap on the comms.

"You good to go at my signal, two taps this time."

Two taps followed shortly after.

"Okay everyone we're good to go, Santos you see that balcony over there, force Masters towards it and Briggs you take out his engines, force him to land."

"On it Sir" Briggs and Santos spoke in unison.

"Rogers hit it" commanded Shepard.

Hearing groans on consternation over Rogers's comm unit, Shepard knew it was time.

"Santos gun it, Briggs take him down."

A shuttle ram and a puff of dust later and a missile slammed into the engines propelling the shuttle, forcing the now imaginable panicking Masters to crash-land the shuttle on a large balcony. Shepard wasting no time landed his own shuttle right next to it and leaped out even before the engines has settled, walking towards the flaming wreck of Masters shuttle to see the small man still clutching his bag next to it with a nasty gash down his face.

Grabbing him roughly by the collar, ripping him to his feet and slamming the now squirming man against his burning shuttle, hearing the searing of flesh as Masters back burnt against it.

"Quit your screaming Luke Masters or we will do it for you" Shepard said in a low angry voice "you, a traitor led us on a very merry chase and we're here to repay the favour."

'I don't know what…" he stammered out

"QUIET!" Shepard roared, grabbing his bag "is this all of the data you stole from your own people, the ones who trusted you?"

Masters nodded his head. "Is this the only copy?" More affirmative head nods.

Shepard began nodding his own head as if believing him, then ripped him from the shuttle and dragged him to the edge of the balcony.

"Shepard" Dornez began, only to be silenced with a look.

"What about now Masters?" Shepard laughed holding him at an angle over the two hundred story drop, "it's a long way down to reconsider and I've got all day."

"No, No I swear it's the only copy please," Luke began crying "I never made copies please believe me."

"My hands are slipping!"

"NO PLEASE!"

"Oops" Shepard said as he lets Masters go, watching him slowly tilt over the edge.

"Backup copy in my hotel room!" he screamed the fear in his eyes making them bulge from his sockets.

Grabbing him again Shepard hauled him back over, "See that wasn't so hard."

The hysterical ex data analyst hugged his knees rocking back and forth, a puddle a liquid pooling on the tiled floor beneath him.

"O'Laughlin you get all that?"

"On it, Shep, alredae ther noe, I'll have it wiped befor ya knoe et."

"Excellent, Rogers did you get everything we need." Shepard swapped to his other comrade.

"Yep, sure did and our fake visas passed no issue."

'Excellent send me the data packet now."

Using his Omni-tool, Shepard wiped the large drive in Masters bag and replaced it with the packet of confidential data from the Nos Astra Police Force making sure to leave a trail a mile wide, like a beacon to draw the police in.

Leaving Masters with his bag full of incriminating data he motioned for a still pissed looking Dornez to get into the shuttle and it took a while but she finally moved and hopped in, avoiding Shepard's eyes.

After a few minutes of casual flight, they saw police sky cars surround the building with masters still on it effectively covering their tracks. Shortly after he received a message from O'Laughlin saying the data had been wiping and replanted at the hotel room as well with police in bound. No one would ever believe a word he said with that much treason against him.

"Shepard we have to talk about this," Dornez said finally after another few minutes.

"I thought you were the one not talking to me?" Shepard replied.

"I'm serious Jasper," the use of his name drawing more attention than usual, "that was overkill."

'We've roughed up people far worse."

"Yeah who deserved it, this guy stole some data he hoped to sell."

"It's treason Abigail, it warrants no defence."

"What about us then" she challenged "seven mission in Jasper and everyone could be classed as a treasonous act against one government or another."

"Are you saying?" Shepard asked seriously.

"I'm saying nothing Jasper, just a reminder that our hands are far dirtier than his ever would have been, but I've said my piece," then she turned around to watch the city pass by.

Her though process troubled Shepard, yes he could see where she was coming from but it didn't make any sense, why now of all time would she get squeamish. Her face was flushed and even though she hid it well she was crying, she had done this far more recently and it was beginning to baffle him. She was as tough as any of his lads and twice as durable with a tongue to match his muscles but lately she seemed far more fragile, like she wanted to be held, everything she said seemed to be able to be interpreted as a double meaning but the underlying reasoning escaped him.

As Shepard flew on, Dornez stared out the window hoping he would just pull over and hold her and whisper what she had been wanting him to say for years, she was hopelessly in love with him, but his rigid attention to protocol and duty were endearing but it was hard to challenge.

"Idiot" she whispered at him through a smile as she closed her eyes and watched the multi-coloured sunset blaze through her eyelids.

 **ARMUS TAITO**

A hail of gunfire echoed around the team's meagre cover as the pirate's sprayed clip after clip with abandon, the planet's atmosphere required helmets with breathers and storm was rolling in on top of them so in effect it had become a shit storm. Unable to do anything but land their ship in a valley not far from the building site, they had been spotted and a defence had already been put in place as they had scarpered on foot over the mountainous terrain, their shields flaring with every hit they took, more than once losing them completely and relying on their ballistic plate to deal with the onslaught.

"Their bringing out the artillery now Shepard," Rogers roared over the comms to drown out the sound of ricocheting bullets, "looks like a standard missile launcher."

"Shit everyone ready grenades to make us some cover" Shepard said, prepping his own and waiting for confirmation from his team when he received it the command was issued and six lots of grenades were lobbed into the open area between them and the structure making a titanic roar of earth and rock.

"Open fire pick your targets!" commanded Shepard

Their team was elite and the very best, as soon as they left cover their shots, were head and chest only, the pirate's substandard shield flaring and dying and they fell, the rest shouting a retreat order inside, thankfully the missile launcher lay forgotten now.

Making their way to the locked door three flanking either side, Shepard knew they only had about twelve minutes before that storm hit and they were be landlocked for hours. Sticking a grenade to the door, his team back the wall silently counting, one, two, three then the explosion rocked the wall. O'Laughlin and Shepard hooked their armoured fingers into the gaps in the door and with a grunt forced it open, no shots were fired and the room was dark.

"Rogers, you Santos and Briggs stay standard in case this is a light job, O'Laughlin, Dornez and myself will go night tac and scope everything out.

Affirmatives came from all players and Shepard along with O'Laughlin and Dornez went in first, their night vision turning the room a sickly shade of green and outlying two bodies, who had been dragged in only to be left to die anyway. The other three followed in behind using standard vision, in case the pirates were hoping to be clever and flick the lights on. In a terribly predictable fashion as they entered the next room rather suspiciously unlocked, they were at first greeted by darkness but then a harrumph of victory as Taito flicked on all the lights.

Temporarily blinded, Shepard, O'Laughlin and Dornez ducked back out the door switched back to standard vision while the other three uninhibited slew clip after clip into the room, targets dropping left right and centre. Soon all six of them were marching from cover to cover, covering each other's backs and only the occasional bullet pinging off one of their shields. Taito was quite hilariously screaming in fury as his pirates died by the score, soon all of them lying dead, in a fit of rage he charged the barricade of soldiers taking three bullets in his massive Turian body, knocking Rogers and Briggs to the ground with nasty swipes, even Shepard was taken by surprise unable to get his gun in time, as Taito, pinged bullet after bullet on his shield, eventually getting one through which punched through his abdomen, in flash of pain Taito then had Shepard on the ground, but the moment his back was left exposed three clips of assault fire ripped through his armour and left him lying dead on top of the groaning Shepard.

"Shep ya good?" O'Laughlin commed in.

"Yeah he got me good though," Shepard groaned, making sure the Nano-mesh fibre on the inside of his suit had sealed it from the atmosphere now inside the building thanks to their blowing the door open. The inside of his suit though sloshed with blood, it hadn't hit anything vital but it hurt like fuck.

"Aww you'll be fine" Rogers drawled again, helping Shepard up, "nothing like a love tap to make mission interesting."

"Yeah" winced Shepard activating his Omni-tool to send a flush of medi-gel to affected wound somewhat dulling the pain, "were supposed to take him alive though, see what he knew."

"Well not like he left us a choice after that little stunt," Dornez chimed in, her voice mirroring her concern, Shepard knew she wouldn't be happy until he was out of his armour with the wound treated.

"Come on, we'll leave a beacon for Solomon but we need to get the hell out," Shepard interrupted checking the time, "We've got only a few minutes before that monster looks us on planet."

Hightailing it from the now bullet scorched building the team marched their way back up the slope to their ship, making it just in time to take off.

Dornez with much coaxed convinced Shepard that he needed to see to his wound first, almost ripped his armour off to get at him, hissing in sympathy as she saw the rip in his gut.

"Shepard you're lucky this wasn't a Polonium round, you could have been hurt really bad."

"I've had worse Dornez, stop fussing," Shepard replied irritably.

"Well if I don't who else will," she said lowering her eyes to apply more medi-gel, before she got the med kit.

"You're like a bloody mother hen lately, I swear you spend more time watching me than you do the enemy," his voice rising.

"Well sorry" she dragged out sarcastically, "If I'm not allowed to look out for the man I love then maybe I should just… just."

She stopped as though paralysed, her face beet red, then put the med kit down and left, Shepard in a complete stupor as to wondering why she would just leave. Then suddenly after a few moments worn out mind finally clicked.

"She said she loved me," Shepard said softly to himself, his hands working on their own to patch himself up.

Did he love Dornez, or was she just someone he enjoyed being around. Shepard didn't know what love was meant to feel like, not after Mindoir, he hadn't allowed himself to feel like that. But the thought of Dornez no longer being in his life stabbed him harder and more painfully then the bullet wound he was closing. Is that love he thought, is that what I feel for her?

Dornez did not come back to their quarters, at least not that Shepard knew as he fell asleep half dressed, after sealing everything up. Although when he awoke the next morning his dirty clothes had been stripped of him and fresh ones were laid out for him, even though he remembered nothing.

 **IMIRI CAIM**

"Tell us what you know Cerberus scum!" yelled a very angry Asari backhanding Shepard with a biotic powered slap.

Shepard would swear black and blue his jaw got dislocated. But after being restrained he learned far more than they bargained for, they weren't looking for the base they wanted information about how many troops were there. Shepard had found out the planet, coordinates, a name and faction behind it, Cerberus. Shepard almost wanted to spit just hearing the name, a black ops organisation not just a team went rogue and now they had resorted to kidnapping Asari children to 'study' their biotic prowess, more like dissect.

He waited until it was just his guard in the room before he stood up facing her down.

"Sit back down maggot before I beat you again" she warned, raising a fist suggestively.

"Oh what a turn on, bet you gets all the guys with that line," Shepard grinned egging her on.

"An Asari version of a blush filled her beautiful blue cheeks as she strode forward ready to beat him senseless.

Waiting until the last second Shepard head butted her straight in the face, breaking her nose and sent her staggering back, not wasting anytime, he swept out her legs then as she hit the floor he went prone on his back and scissor backed her in the temple with his booted heel. Shepard sniffed almost disdainfully, for Asari Commandos, they had only bound his arms, must have been in a hurry he thought, quickly scooting backwards over to her body and getting the key from her pocket. Touching the key to his cuffs made then deactivate and he stretched even though he didn't need too, more out of habit than anything else.

Collecting his side arms and comm unit from the corner he checked in.

"Grey Leader checking in with Bird is the Word" Shepard used in case it was being monitored.

"I swaer Shep, why yu insest un usin these redeckulos codenayms baffles meh." Was what he got back.

"Just keeping with our vibe of totes authenticity," Shepard replied smiling.

"No Grey Leader, I swear you try using twenty-first century slang again and I will kill you, just remember I know where you sleep,' Dornez his female companion chimed in hotly.

"I swear just no one gets me," Shepard complained easing his way out of the door and making his way across the base, silently, far easier than he anticipated as half the commandos had already been deployed.

Before they could scold him more Shepard sent them all the info he had obtained and he went to rendezvous point for pick up, the ship cunningly hidden in a slope just below scanning range was waiting for him and as soon as he was on board, they took off and was immediately lambasted by a very angry Dornez.

"I swear every time I think you just can't out do yourself there you go and fucking do it!' she yelled her eyes hotter than her tone, the rest of the team wisely staying back, "I mean intentionally being captured by a team of literal killer Asari just wasn't good enough not you had to let them torture you, so they would reveal information."

"Well it worked didn't it," Shepard pleaded his eyes wandering to his team, his loyal team for backup, fuckers had long since scarpered.

The tirade went on for a good thirty minutes as she began to run out of swear words in every language she knew and made up new ones to suit, once she got to 'professional Volus licking dweeb' he buried her in a tight hug.

"You realise I'm okay right?" he said hoping to placate her.

"Yeah this time," she sniffed pushing him away, "what about the next time then? Or the next?"

"I'll make sure to tell you then," Shepard said hoping to end the argument, he was wrong.

This time she just wandered of screaming why she even bothered to deal with such a suicidal maniac. Shepard could only smile, Abigail had a very unique way of letting her love for others show, she did it to a far lesser degree with the other men on the ship, but with him it was a special case, every bullet, cut or bruise she took as a personal insult and felt the need to tell him in as many words as possible to be more careful. To everyone else she was a loving sister to the team, a damn near necessity, as the female touch she added just stopped them attacking each other daily, their profession kept them so tightly wound it was hard to deal with other people. To him though she was something else entirely, in his mind he waxed poetic about her eyes were his stars, but the thought of saying them just made him depressed, what if accidently told him she loved him, they still were intimate, but their conversation had been dulled of late, ever since her confession of true feelings.

"Irish, you ready to suit and boot," Shepard commed in.

"As eel eva be," came the jovial reply, "has the lass settled I wouldna wannae inteupt the makeup."

"Fuck you Irish, be ready in ten."

Shepard went to his quarters to get ready, stripping off the filthy clothes and seeing himself in the mirror. His time doing Black Ops had changed him radically, his body was thick and muscular and the skin grafts had completely blended in now so they just looked slightly bumpy, his black hair had been grown out slightly and his trademark stubble still etched his angled jaw. The electric green eyes looks at his arms, once pristine pieces of machinery had been battered and scratched beyond recognition, he followed every scar and wound down to his hips which blended into his legs, long like a runners but corded like a weightlifters, as equally marred as the rest of his body. He noticed his brow seemed even heavier as though a permanent scowl had etched into his face and the smallest of crow's feet had begun to make their way beside his eyes. Shepard easily looked ten years older than he really was, a soldier who hadn't even hit his prime yet, thirty was still a long way off.

The others on his team were similarly built, with their own scars to match, with obvious height variations and hair colours but what mattered was that their prowess on the battlefield was legendary, even being a completely covert operation, rumours still spread about an elite team of human fighters working behind enemy lines to bring justice against those who ran from it. Those stories are what fuelled them, being so far from home and begins away so long from loved ones, knowing that even behind the scenes they made a difference.

They had even requested Solomon for two weeks leave before their mission to secure Taito so Jack could marry his fiancée Siobhan, is was beautiful memory Shepard cherished above many others, being the best man at his best friend weddings, Abigail in a resplendent dress as the maid of honour. The party had been a night to remember a send-off to Jack's honey moon around Europe. It had been a glorious time off but now they were back in the thick of it, Asari children, mere children being kidnapped by Cerberus, it made a tight angry burning sensation in Shepard's stomach, rage and anger would fuel this mission not duty.

A ship wide message from the pilot echoed through the vessel, they would be arriving in t-minus 40 minutes and even though he wasn't hungry Shepard ducked into their makeshift mess and got some food, he didn't even wait until it was fully reheated, wolfing down huge gulps and washing away the plastic taste with a can of cola. After which he went and showered down, getting rid of all the dirt and grime, washing his hair then walking back to his quarters he opened the cabinet which housed his armour. The Hahne-Kadar suited his thirst for fast paced, in your face combat, first on the field first to get shot attitude, the armour once a shining gloss black was now as dull as matte with great rends of the ballistic armour having been patched even some section had to be arc welded on, small cracks were appearing everywhere, his shield generator which was top notch and his haptic Nano-mesh was the opposite, barely holding together. Underwear, a tight shirt and form fitting pants went on before the haptic, then each piece of the armour slid into place like an old friend, battered just like him, within minutes he was fully suited with both side arms stuck to his hips, ready to fire at a moment notice, his chest piece brimming with spare thermal clips.

Making his way from his room to the armoury where his rifles were kept he passed Irish and Rogers coming out of their rooms as ready as he was. Shouldering their way into the dingy armoury Shepard grabbed his trust Mantis sniper and his modified avenger. A far call from its original spray and prey design his modification increased its accuracy while keeping its low weight and ease of manoeuvrability. Rogers had already left with his weapons when Dornez came in. Her armour was as low rent as his, but the figure she cut was impressive, all business and no nonsense and rather annoyingly completely ignored him. Leaving with her weapons before he could say a word, Shepard punched the hull in a pique of childishness.

"Ladee trubels?" Irish inquired.

"You don't know the half of it," Shepard replied darkly.

"Oh aye my friend I'm marreed yu jus don noe the alf of it."

"It gets worse?" he exclaimed in horror

"Mayte lik the defferen between sumwun blowun un ya ear an a fookin hurikane!"

"I'm dead then," Shepard groaned, "I just can't get her to listen to reason."

"Reason?" Irish exclaimed "yu fookin laughin a lass listenen ta raesun ya barken."

"Why!?"

"Becauz they tink ther hart, they luv an hayt as quik as ye lyk."

"She told me she loved me though."

"And?"

"And what?" Shepard asked back nonplussed.

"Ye did sae it bak dinya?"

"Well I wasn't sure…"

Irish paced angrily around the tiny room cursing the day Shepard was born and why he would follow such an idiot into battle.

"She luvs ye fookin lumax!" Irish practically bellowed, "she wanted ye to sae it bak."

"But…"

"No buts ya fookin wanka, da ya luv her?"

"I…well… yes." Shepard finally stammered out.

The ship entered the atmosphere with a boom, a callout for five minutes.

"Then ya tel her, righ noe," Irish demanded.

"We're about to go on a mission,' Shepard tried to parry.

"I dinnae car if me own mutha waz on fyre, ya get the fuk out ther an ya tell her!" Irish said shoving him out of the compartment and from behind him he heard something about Rogers laughing and a punch in the throat.

The landing doors were open and Shepard was still wondering how to do, be forward, get punched, on one knee, too soon, slap her butt, get shot, he was at a loss, he hadn't even put his helmet on and then an idea sparked in his head.

"Dornez comm check."

"Reading," came a curt reply

"Sorry didn't catch that?" feigning a comm failure.

'Dornez body language immediately shifted to concern and removed her helmet to check comms and in that moment Shepard decided even as the pilot gave the thirty second mark he pulled Abigail against him and kissed her, for all he was worth, he kissed her. Her armour melted against his and he could feel her eyelashes fluttering and then he stopped looked her in the eyes, so close they were almost touching.

"I love you."

The effect on was electrifying, her eyes went wide and wet, her cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of red and her breath caught in her throat.

"It seems comms are working fine Dornez, helmets on," Shepard commented as nonchalantly as he could, placing on his own helmet.

"Umm yes of course," she replied, her face still flushed from joy.

The ship touched down in a patch of forest out of range of any lookout the base may have had, it was three clicks on foot to the location so Shepard and team hustled, running in full armour is fine and running in full armour for three clicks isn't. They were feeling the lethargy and burning muscle when suddenly the crack of gunfire eliminated any tiredness, the squad on high alert took battle formation foxtrot, Shepard and Irish as the two point men, Dornez and Rogers spread out to the left and right with Santos and Briggs five steps behind between the two. The base was in sight but all the sentries were focused on the dwindling commandos, they hadn't expected this much resistance so their attack was being repelled easily.

"Rogers I want you up top, get those sentries of their back, Briggs I want you and Dornez in the West entrance, radio in if it gets heavy, bug out if you suspect casualties, Irish, you, I and Santos will go in a three man team straight through the south gate where resistance will be heavy but hopefully pull whatever men will be coming for Dornez and co."

"Yes sir."

They fanned out, Rogers climbing the side of the building, Dornez and Briggs went triple time to the west and Shepard's team went straight for the belly. A sentry who spotted them tried to radio in but was quickly dispatched by Rogers, who drew the ire of the other sentries, but his nest was a good one and soon they fell like flies, Dornez and Briggs were ghosts going from room to room, silently killing every Cerberus soldier they came across but the brunt was focused on the commandos to the north and Shepard to the south. There were at least three YMIR mechs and about thirty soldiers opening fire on Shepard three man crew.

"Rogers we need some cover."

Rogers response was five very rapid headshots before going back to his own business, this distraction was enough for Shepard to toss a couple of grenades shredding at least six and disorienting another dozen, Briggs stood up and charged his heavy autocannon and began to mulch the YMIR mechs while Shepard and Irish drew fire to them by daring cover to cover tactics. After a solid ten minutes of fighting, their thermal clip stores were almost gone but like clockwork, Dornez and Santos flanked them from behind, effectively creating a kill zone, Rogers joined in and the remaining troops were wiped out.

"Sound off,' Shepard said wearily.

All his team was unharmed with exception of Santos who went head to head with the last YMIR mech and got a smack for his trouble, a few broken ribs and some dented armour but enough to put him out of commission.

"Rogers, Briggs grab Santos and get him back to the ship, Dornez keep a watchful eye for any commandos or lurking soldiers, Irish you're with me," Shepard commanded slipping back into his role.

Shepard and Irish went full tac going into the base at high speed, high risk and high reward, getting shot more than a few times, but the flushing techniques working leaving Cerberus little cover to play with, eventually getting deep enough into the base that fight with the commandos out front became background noise.

"Shh Shep ya her that," Irish said softly.

'What?"

"Listen," he repeated more firmly.

Shepard could hear it faintly, it was sobbing, coming from further down.

"Think we found them Irish," Shepard said grimly knowing what was around that corner.

"Yer tellin me, thas a trap if eva ey sor wun."

They sidled into the room to be met with three children, held by three soldier each with a gun pointed at them. To his surprise the kids were wearing human clothing not Asari, biotic kids not protected by Asari, probably from the colonies and those soldier held them tight, forcing Shepard and Irish to lower their weapons.

"Follow my lead Irish," Shepard said before making his comms able to be heard outside his helmet.

"Duck, duck, duck, duck" Shepard croaked, like an idiot hoping it would work.

"Duk… duk… duk?" Irish said uncertainly.

"Duck, duck, duck, duck" Shepard said again bobbing his hand as though touching somebodies head.

"Duk, duk, duk, duk" Irish said getting his meaning.

Even under his helmet Shepard looked right at the kids and with a flare of hope he saw them get ready, they got the idea.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" shouted one of the soldiers.

"Goose!" roared Shepard, bringing up his weapon and the kids suddenly ran from their grip and a few staccatos later, the Cerberus men lay dead on the floor.

"Damn I'm good," Shepard exclaimed, "the only man in history to save three kids with a game of duck, duck, goose."

"A little wornin might've bin nyce," Irish said sinking to the floor.

'Well it was spur of the moment," Shepard said suddenly becoming serious.

"Kids over here,' he motioned for them to get in front of him "we weren't here, say you did this, they got distracted but we weren't here, understand?"

There nods were fast an erratic eager to go home.

"There's a group of Asari commandos about to tear through here looking for you, we were just in the neighbourhood and so make sure they get all the credit."

More nods and eager smiles, they were saved.

Shepard and Irish hot foot just as the commandos broke into the main room, Shepard lingered just long enough in a shadowed hallway to watch the kids get carried off by the commandos and he sighed, they hadn't even checked the south entrance.

They jogged back to the ship with Dornez and took off immediately and Irish checked his Omni-tool for any messages, this time he had a video one so went off in private to watch it but before long came back before everyone checking on Santos's ribs with tears in his eyes.

"I jus got a baeby boy!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The whole team converged on his smiling face to offer congradulations, hi fives and everything imaginable.

"Shep!" Irish shouted over the din "yael be the god dad right!?"

"Could it be anyone else!?" Shepard yelled almost as excited as he was.

After getting away from everyone, he submitted his report to Solomon a smile still etched onto his face and requested an immediate two week furlough so Jack could be with his baby boy. The request was granted in minutes and Shepard went to spread the news. Jacks of course went straight to Earth, to see his son, Rogers also headed to Earth to be with his family, Santos and Briggs bet the whole shit a thousand credits that in two weeks they could be thrown out of every bar on the citadel but Shepard and Dornez opted for two weeks of bliss in Nos Astra, watching the sun rise and sunset every day and he never for a moment stopped telling her how much he loved her.

 _Author's Note: Big time between the update, extra big chapter for everyone. My main hope is to flesh out Shepard as a character long before the events of the Mass Effect trilogy, why he makes such decisions and his prevailing symptoms of PTSD. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next._

 _Warmest Regards: C.C._


End file.
